The Prime Incentive
by Restless Collector
Summary: AU.They are Incentive, a ragtag group of heroes made up of America's most dangerous individuals. Follow Steam and his team as they embark towards Japan to uncover the mysteries of a timid boy, whose apparent strength matches that of the world's greatest hero, All Might. OC Heavy Fiction.
1. Prologue: The Assignment

_**So I'm starting something new...This Idea has been swimming in my head for awhile now, even before Thieves Folly, but hey better late than never am I right? So yeah I don't own the Boku No Hero Academia series...As if you couldn't already tell.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Assignment**

 **(David [Steam]'s POV)**

 _...It all started with an infant glowing as bright as the sun itself. It was a spectacle at the time, but it didn't end there._

 _Soon thereafter more "quirks" began to pop up. Daggers for fingers, telepathy, radio transference, you name it. Someone out there had it, but such things don't come without its own set of problems._

 _The world plunged into chaos, new forms of evil made its way from the darkness, the stuff of nightmares. Until one day, from the mountaintops, A man bellowed "I am here!"_

 _All Might…" the symbol of peace…."_

 _I can't help but scoff. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate the man, he is the number one hero after all; but you should never build yourself up to be something more than what you are: Human...I mean he is human right? It'd be scary if he wasn't._

 _So after all the laws were placed, and the war ended, All Might ended up staying in the East. Representing America from the west._

"Steam..."

 _And we all lived happily ever after…_

"Steam..."

 _Forever living in the era of All Might…_

" _Steam!"_

I blinked, thrown out of my inner monologue, Collect was pointing his nose at the chess board.

"Your move."

I took a minute to think before moving my Bishop, knocking over Collect's Queen.

"So you're going to Japan?" He questioned moving his pawn to capture my Rook.

"In about a week or so," I replied looking over the exotic glass chess pieces that seemed to float on the table.

He chuckled, "No need to get all teary-eyed. I'll be up there when the doctors get the paperwork right."

I smiled, then frowned as I looked over at Collect. His arms bound in a straitjacket, not that he needed them. His quirk...no his "curse" allows him to conjure and move the slightest of things. An Illusionist and Telepath. Sounds cool right? Well having poor a mental state has its challenges entirely.

"So how's the treatment going?" I asked as I moved my Bishop to take his Rook.

"The same. They're trying a new drug that dulls your quirk abilities. It's in the beta stages, but between you and me-" he leaned in close-"I think I'm already developing a tolerance for it"

"A drug that dampens Quirks? Never heard of something like that before." I replied as I looked at the chessboard, waiting on his next move.

"Yeah well, they had it up to here with me ever since the incident with the doctor." He said as he captured a pawn, next to my King.

"Oh yeah, a real piece of work...until you turned him into a drooling vegetable," I recalled as I moved my King to my left.

Collect fought back a chuckle, "Well it's not my fault he was abusing the patients here and decided I would be an easy target for his _experiments._ " Besides, he was only like that for a couple of months before he _regained his senses."_ He finally broke into a laughing fit as he moved his Knight to my King.

"Checkmate."

"Yeah yeah," I grumble watching the chess board dissipate into nothing.

"So, what's Selina asking us to do this time?" Collect asked shifting back into his seat.

I pulled out the case file and slid it across the table."She wants us to monitor a boy. A Midoriya something. Among other things of course."

"Oooh babysitting, that sounds easy."

Steam began to exit from my pores, "Collect, the last time you said "it'll be easy" we ended up dealing with a hostage situation."

He huffed,"No need to get snippy, and calm down before you set off the smoke detectors."

I took a couple of deep breaths, and my body temperature dropped back to normal. Promoting a sigh from the telepath.

"So what exactly is our cover?" asked Collect.

"Our cover is complicated...we were supposed to be foreign exchange students coming from the States-"

"That's not going to fly. Not with our records," he scoffed.

"Our records have been fixed, but Midoriya's class had a recent accident with a group of villains during a field trip two weeks ago. So security is tight."

So what do you suggest? he asked.

I leaned in close, "We bring back the old crew, use Steamworks as a cover again. Doc is away on personal business, but I'm sure when he gets through he'll come to us. Mirror, on the other hand, deserves his retirement, so that's a no go on him."

He chuckled, "Steamworks? You always like that little place did you?

Hey, can't say you didn't grow attached to it either..."

 _ding...ding!_

Collect raised an eyebrow."That time already?"

I lifted myself from my seat, "I suppose so." I walked to the pressurized doors, the magnetic doors groaning to release me.

"...See you at the meeting spot Collect."

Collect smiled, "Yeah. See you there Steam."

* * *

 _Soon the whole world has experienced the quirk phenomenon, taking over 80 percent of the World's population...the twenty percent was deemed "Quirkless" or "late bloomers" in society. I am a late bloomer, I didn't manifest my quirk till the age of twelve. Kinda wish I didn't though, would've preferred to stay quirkless. But hey, play the hand you're dealt with am I right?_

I looked down at the brochure in my hand: U.A. Academy. The most prestigious school for Heroes in training, it's been a while since I went undercover, but being a Private Eye comes with its surprises.

"The planes are getting ready to depart Steam, we have to go."

I turned to Susie, Whose eyes were trained on me and folded the brochure into my pocket.

"Alright Webb, no need to get pushy." I teased.

She folded her arms, "I'm not being _pushy,_ I'm being on time." She then grinned her fanged grin, "I always wanted to visit U.A. The classes there are amazing!" She slightly salivated at the mouth. "Could be a chance to catch a look at their Development Studio!"

Webb picked up her luggage and loaded it onto the conveyer belt. Dusting off her hands, she smiled.

"There! All set! Be sure to say your goodbyes to American soil on the way to the plane."

"I'll try," I answer

She left, leaving me to ponder my thoughts.

 _So Midoriya, from what I saw from the footage you have some impressive strength. Hell, I daresay that it matches All Might. Probably the reason that Selina is a little frazzled. But I digress…_

I smile. Steam pouring out of my pores.

 _When it comes to this line of work there's bound to be conflict. And if our handler sees you as a problem, chances are you are one. So can you do me a favor? Make this a challenge. Surprise me. Give us a reason to show the world that we are a force to be reckoned with! Besides...It has been awhile since the team had an Incentive to look forward to..._

* * *

 _ **Annnd that's it folks for the prologue! Don't know what kind of response I'll receive. But hey that's the point of a gamble. If the story catches some form of interest I'll continue it. Until then I'm going to focus on Thieves Folly. Until next time!**_


	2. Collect: The Arrival

**Hello again! Restless Collector here to bring you the new chapter to The Prime Incentive. It was refreshing to see interest in this idea that I had, for some time now so thank you for participating. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Arrival**

 **(Charles [Collect]'s POV)**

" _Collect, why do you choose to stay here? There's nothing wrong with you!"_

 _I looked up at Steam and gave a rueful laugh, "David, you of all people should know there's plenty wrong with me."_

 _He folded his arms," True, but we both know you don't belong here."_

 _I slightly frown, "Then where am I supposed to go? Your place?"_

" _Well yeah!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms._

 _And if I have another accident?" I said, sweating in my straitjacket._

 _He shuddered in his seat, and looked away, searching for an answer._

" _You're not going to find one David, not the one you're looking for," I replied probing his thoughts_

 _The room grew hot and humid, what started as a simple conversation turned into (quite literally) a heated argument. And Steam knew he lost this one._

" _Hey, Relax, I have unlimited visiting hours so you can come by anytime...but this is the best option for all of us."_

 _The room temperature seems to drop at those words. He had calmed down, but not by much._

" _It's only until I get better, and when the hallucinations stop."_

" _...Fine. I'll just have to run Steamworks with Susie for awhile." He walked to the door the pressurized door opening at his command, "See you when the next case pops up."_

 _He walked out the room. Leaving me to my solitude._

* * *

I rested my head on the counter, trying to suppress the throbbing pain in my skull. The waiting room hummed with shitty elevator music that's been playing on a loop for the last thirty minutes. _No wonder everyone here is a lunatic._

*Ding!*

I walked towards the door and pushed my way through(Though comfortable, straitjackets have its pros and cons). And sat down at the table. Surprise eclipsing my face.

"So Charles, how has your day been?" asked the woman in black.

I shifted in my seat. "It's been fine.I take it you've been monitoring me?

Her smile slightly loosened, "After your little incident with Kern's, it became mandatory."

"Sorry to waste your time…."

Her smile fell, "No you're not."

I smirked, "Can't say I didn't apologize.'" -I leaned back in my chair. "Kerns was a sadistic fiend who preyed on the sick. So sorry if I'm not shedding any tears."

Selina's eye slightly softened, "True, his trophy collection was something to frown upon, but the way you handled it was beyond~ unacceptable."

A small dose of guilt coursed through me, "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen that way it did, honest, but I'm here to get better, not be some lab rat for a quack doctor."

She sighed and pulled out a large envelope, "Here are your release papers. All you have to do is sign."

She slid a pen and the envelope across the table.-"Let's get you out of those restraints. Shall we?-"

No need," I reply with a grin. levitating the pen, I begin to sign my signature. Though admittedly difficult, I didn't feel like undoing my straitjacket.

I handed over the document to Selina who began to look it over. "That should cover it," she said stuffing the documents into the envelope. "I'll come by to see you off In the morning."

She rose from her seat, and turned on her heels and stopped just beyond the threshold.

"Oh, and welcome back to the Incentive...Collect."

* * *

 _American Airways...30,000 feet in the air._

I threw the U.A pamphlet onto the table, and began to twiddle my thumbs. _U.A huh? This'll be tricky. The chances of us getting in there without suspicion are slim, not after that little mishap evolving Midoriya's classroom. That and they won't let a crazy attend. Too risky from the public viewpoint…._

"Um, May I get..uh you a-anything?" said the flight attendant, a nervous smile thinning her lips. Her face flushed red

I stopped, and looked up at her, she was my age, notably small and had a pair of dog ears nesting in between a crop of long hair. Her outfit was a tad too snug and squeezed her assets.

 _ **(He keeps staring. Did I greet him wrong?)**_

"First day on the job?" I chuckle.

"Y-yeah." She tapped her fingers together and began to sweat.

"How about you give me a cup of water and a bag of peanuts and we'll call it a day alright sweetheart?

Her face turned a deeper shade of red, _**(S-Sweetheart?! Is he flirting with me?! Shit! I'm starting to sweat! I hope he doesn't notice…)**_

 _...this is almost too easy._

I smiled and rested my arms on the armrest. "Say, are you free later tonight? I could use some much-needed company."

"Y-Yes I-I'm Free." she stuttered, she was panting heavily. Chest rising and lowering against her will.

 _If I keep this up, I'm might have her bust a button._

"Well that's great," I smile. "I'm sure you'll make great company. Now would you mind getting me those peanuts? I dare say the ride is making me a tad antsy."

"O-Of course! The Peanuts!" She stammered and made her way into the snack cart. Returning, she held a bag and cup of water in her shaking hand.

"H-Here's your refreshments, dear sir..."

I reached for it, eliciting a small *Eep* from the flight attendant. And sat it down on the table.

"Thanks...I never got your name." I said, prodding her mind.

 _ **(My name? He wants to know my name!)**_

"M-Millie! My name is Millie!" she replied, fiddling with her fingers.

"Millie." I paused for effect, "What a nice name."

She giggles, eye glassy and somewhat empty. She was practically drooling now...the gears in her mind stalling and stuttering.

 _ **(Woof...What a dreamboat….)**_

 _Her brains a sugar factory running on pent-up hormones in need of a release. Good thing I'm willing to provide-_

"Excuse me miss."

Selina walked down the aisle and gently squeezed her shoulder. "You have to excuse him for taking your time." -she pointed to an elderly woman in the front.- "I think she has been asking for water for the past two minutes."

Her ears drooped. Then proceeded down the aisle.

"Before you go…" I handed Millie my business card, "If the Flight attendant job gets a little stale, give Steamworks a call...we need a new secretary."

"Thanks!" she woofed, then proceeded down the aisle to attend to her duties.

I turned to meet a glare from my handler. "What the hell are you doing!?"

I folded my arms "Well, I was enjoying myself until you cockblocked me."

Her frown hardened, "You do realize that you nearly turned her mind to mush, right!?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I did? There wasn't much of one to begin with. Whatever her quirk is influenced her mindset. I'm sure she keeps a chew toy at home somewhere…"

"Not all quirks come with drawbacks."

At this I raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"

Selina's eye twitched. _ **(Jackass...)**_

I chuckle, "Can't help it. It comes with my sarcastic personality."

She stops,"I see why you get along so well with David, both of you are assholes." she shot.

"True, but I'm the bigger asshole."

She stifles a laugh, her frown finally disappearing. "Ain't that the truth."

She looks over to Millie, who was sneaking a few glances from the snack cart.

"Have fun, but DON'T break her."

I smiled my devilish smile, "No promises."

She rises from her seat, and walked over to the snack bar, exchanging words with the flight attendant.

Mille looked the counter and slightly fidgeted. then to proceeded to walk over to me. "D-Did you want something."

"Yes," I motioned to the seat next to me, "How about you take that break now?"

* * *

 _Hope I gave her a good time like I promised, though sadly she was tuckered out after a couple hours. Too bad..she was a delightful kisser._

I rose from my seat and exited the plane. Taking in the sunny air and beautiful scenery…

"About time you made it." said a voice.

I turned to see Steam with his hands in his pockets, accompanied by Susie.

"We waited two whole hours for you!" she pointed to a convertible parked at the edge of the street. "Now come on we'll pack your stuff at Steamworks."

I raised an eyebrow, The place is already built?

"Yep," he said, opening the car door, "The perks of Government backing."

"I suppose," I said as I enter the convertible, luggage in packed in the truck.

"So how was the plane ride?" He asked as the driver took off.

"It was...interesting to say the least, I think I may have snagged us a secretary for the office…"

"A secretary? Sweet!" he grinned, taking a bottle of Coke from the Icebox.

"You didn't choose some shit-for-brains bimbo to file our case reports did you?" said the spider girl, black orbs pinned towards the Illusionist.

"Uh...No?" I stated

"You're a terrible liar," she deadpanned.

I reached for a coke and began to open it."Only when it matters.-

 _SKRRRRT!_

 _"The hell!"_

 _the drivers head laid lopsided in the driver's seat. A bullet hole shining through the front window._

The world became upside down as we tumbled down the hill, I bashed my head on the seat, blood trickling down my forehead. Till finally, we impacted a tree.

 _ **Crash!**_

* * *

I woke up chained to a chair, along with Susie, and Steam. Judging by the smell of engine smoke and industrial equipment we were in a garage. Accompanied by the thoughts of two individuals.

 _ **(There has to be some kind of price on their heads! Damaged goods or not!)**_

 _...Damaged goods?_ I tried to probe the thoughts of Susie and Steam only to find them scrambled and the other disturbingly silent.

 _ **(Stay alert! One's already bleeding over herself! luckily we were able to bandage the wound ... )**_

 _Two guys, most likely idiots, seeing that they don't what know what that got themselves into...Susie's injured, so need to think fast for this one._

"Hey, one of them's waking up…" said one of the kidnappers, voices slightly uneasy.

Heat came from my left side as Steam stirs in his sleep. Heat, and pressure rising in the room.

"Hey! Rise and shine!" A slap could be heard, followed by a chilling scream.

"ARRRRGH, My hand!" said the dumb bastard.

 _Life lesson #1: Don't touch David when he's heated up._

I opened my eyes, to assess the damage.

His hand was blistered, it looked like he kept it on a burning stove for ten minutes on a dare. Only for the medical bills to surpass the paying amount.

The other one spotted me, I didn't try to fake sleep again, no point.

"Hey!" He pointed his fingertips at me, Silver and in the shape of barrels. "One move and I'll empty a barrage of bullets into your friend here!"

 _ **(Can't kill him, Don't want that kind of heat.)**_

 _An empty threat-_ The shackles fell onto the floor. And I rose from my chair, rubbing my wrist.

Surprise eclipsed his face before a scowl replaced it. he raised his fingertips at me...

 _Let's see if your punches have a bit more to say._

I side kicked the first goon. Sending him toppling face first into the floor. With a swift stomp to the skull. I sprinted towards the next one, driving my elbow into his ribs, cracking three in the process.

They laid unconscious on the floor one gurgling blood and the other slightly drowning in his own drool.

I walked over them. T _hey'll live, some pedestrians should have heard the commotion not too long ago, I'm sure they'll patch em up then send them off to the jail cells._

I walked over to Steam, who looked at me in slight surprise. "What?" I grinned, "Never seen me kick ass in record time?"

"I'm usually the one who swings first, ask questions later" he replied.

"What can I say, I love me some kung fu movies." I undid his and Susie's wrappings. The spider girl still unconscious from the whole ordeal.

Steam picked her up, cradling her petite form, "She must have passed out from shock."

"The crash did a number on her Steam, best to put her down before we further her injuries."

He softly laid her on the floor. Making sure she doesn't bust her head on the concrete.

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

"This is the police! We have the place surrounded! Come out with your hands on your head!"

Steam looked up at the door, Irritation creeping in his voice, "The cops are here... you want to do the talking?"

I shrugged, "Might as well." I tied the two criminals with the chain, then shackled them to a support beam. Just in time for police to barge in guns primed and aimed, surprises lining their faces.

"Officers, we have much to cover," I grinned.

* * *

After being questioned by the local hero. We were let go. Susie was loaded into the stretcher and escorted into the paramedics truck. Whisked away towards Hosu General Hospital.

"She'll be fine David, the paramedics said it was just a concussion."-I rested a hand on his shoulder-"She'll good to go tomorrow evening." "We still need a way to get into the school…"

"We can uh, set up a partnership through Steamworks, handle their more _delicate matters_. That way we can assess the kids."

Steam perked up at this, if only slightly. "We'll have to contact Selina if we go that route, but it's our best option so far."

A medic walked up to us. "Do you need medical assistance? we have another pickup coming in thirty minutes"

I looked up at him, "Thanks, It'd be nice to sleep this evening off."

The medic walked back to Susie. leaving us to ponder said events.

"Do you think Selina will be pissed?" Steam asked rubbing his wounds, We haven't even been here a day yet and we're are already creating attention."

"Nahhhh! Why would be she be? We were the one who was held hostage, and if she is, how pissed can she be?"

* * *

 ** _fourteen hours later._**

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

I literally felt Selina's grip on the phone from the other end.

I held the phone inches away from my ear, "We got caught up in a hostage situation, What I did was necessary."

Silence filled the other end, amping up the pressure in the room.

"Of course." she began, "Of course you did," she said softly, "Do you have any Idea who scouted you out?"

"No Idea. we were targeted after I exited the plane. Could've been watching us from earlier, I don't know."

Silence filled the other end, a single cough filling the silence.

"But enough about that. I have a favor to ask you."

This seemed to attain my handlers attention.

"I'm not going to like it am I?"

"Nope."

"...I'll be in Japan tomorrow evening. Be at the Airport at 7 pm."

"Alright, see you then," and I hung up the phone. Then walked back into my office for the night.

* * *

 **And that's it folks for the second chapter! Be sure to leave a review or a PM. I can't grow without feedback.**


	3. Webb: Enrollment of Support

**Hello! Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of The Prime Incentive! Yeah, again I have no idea what I'm doing. I might have to start writing a storyboard for this….Anyway here's the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Enrollment of Support**

 **(Susie [Webb]'s POV)**

"Success! I raised it into the air and smiled wickedly. "Finally after two long weeks, it's finally finished!" I scratched the bandage on the side of my chest and rose from the chair.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" said a voice.

"Eeep!" I dropped it on the table, landing with a loud _Thump!_

I growled, "Jesus, David! Have you ever heard of knocking?!"

Steam folded his arms, "I've been knocking for the past two minutes, guess you couldn't hear me over your snorts and giggles."

"I don't snort!" I protested, Baring my fangs. I picked up my latest work and put it on my wrist. My scowl turning into a grin, _Good, it seems to still be functional._

"What do you got there?" He said, walking closer to me.

I held up my wrist, "It's web shooters to solidify my webbing. Keeps it from going all over the place like it usually does." I demonstrated by aiming my wrist and flicked it downwards

 _Twhip!_

A concentrated thick rope of white fluid stuck itself to the ceiling of the workshop.

"Wha-La! It works!" I proclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"...Gotta admit, pretty impressive," he said inspecting the line of white rope hanging from the ceiling. "How long does it last?"

I shrugged,"Don't know really. Without the web shooters it usually at least 3-4 hours, it could be twice that with these bad boys."

"Well, be sure that you clean your mess," said Steam as he stepped over burnt circuit boards and strung out fiber wire. It smells like oil and a gas leak in here."

"That's called progress Steam!" I grinned playfully as I inhaled the fumes. "Now shoo, I have other products to tinker with while I'm still conscious."

He left me to my work, leaving me with my equations and scenarios that embedded the room.

 _Beeeep! Beeeep!_

The phone raged in my pocket, letting of its musical beats and synthetic rhythms. I groaned as I looked at the screen and pressed it against my ear, "What do you want Charles? I'm working on something."

Collect's laugh echoed across the room."I'm sure whatever it is can wait. Meet me at the airport. Selena's here," then he hung up.

 _Our handler? What's she's doing in Japan?_

The thought left an echo in my head and resonated as I walk through the door. _Though our handler, Selena mostly monitors Collect and Steam and keeps them out of too much trouble, I, on the other hand, refused her counsel. Never was one to discuss my problems._

I walked over to David's room, "Steam! I'm-" I clamped my mouth shut as I find him asleep on his bed. Snoring. Probably best this way, he'd probably scold me for leaving the house injured.

Walking down the street, I spotted a taxi and stuck my thumb out, _Now to find out how to say Airport In Japanese..._

* * *

"I take it the trip was uneventful?" said Selina as she sipped her tea in front of me. The only thing was bugging me now was the too sweet aroma of Green leaf that nestled itself in the car.

Collect sat beside her. He too took a sip of the tea, until his face scrunched up in disgust. "Too Sweet," he muttered before gulping the whole thing down and poured himself some more.

"So," she began, "I trust you're healing well after the accident?"

I looked at the driver who had his head perked up from the rearview mirror, and caught her drift. "Y-Yeah, Just a few bumps, and bruises," I stated. Earning a grunt from the driver, who turned his head back towards the road.

"That's good to hear." She pinched my cheek, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to my little spider pie."

I stifled a hiss and did my best to force out a giggle. "Stop that, you're embarrassing me," She pulled away, allowing me to rub my cheek. "So what the occasion for the visit?"

He reached into her purse and handed me an envelope….With a U.A stamp embedded into the middle.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers..._

"Now you won't technically be in Class, but I'm sure that the school will welcome you with open arms."

Opening the Envelope, I read the contents, and forced down a smile, "I'm going to be an intern?" the words were a whisper, in an attempt to contain my excitement.

"Not just you, of course," she pointed to Collect. "David and Charles are going to be stationed with Eraserhead, You are going to be stationed with Powerloader."

I couldn't contain my excitement anymore, and let out a squeal. _This is the best news all day! I get to work with a bona fide Pro!_

Collect looked up from his tea, "Uh, Susie. We're already pros."

I looked at him and bared my fangs, "Don't take this from me, Charles."

"Alright, Alright, Just making sure that you knew," He said raising his hands in mock defeat.

I slid the contents back into the envelope and into my coat pocket. Just as the car came to a stop,

"Ah, we're here," I said as I got out, stretching my legs as I walked to the front door of Steamworks.

Selina handed the driver three hundred dollars and stepped out the car, "Not bad," she said, hands resting on her hips. "Could use a bit of a spruce up, but other than that it's well thought out."

"Gee thanks," I muttered as I entered the hallway.

I sat down at the table and began to pour more tea for our handler, "Selena, Do you know anything about the people that attacked us last week?"

Her look became stern, an expression I only saw when she scolded or chastised Collect.

"I don't," she replied, "You made a lot of enemies in your two-year career. Could be the Yakuza targeting foreign diplomats, or someone else, Either way, they won't make a move for a while," She sighed as she sipped her tea, before lifting a cup to my nose, "You're not going to drink any tea?"

"I'm not good with sugar, you know that," I said, fighting the urge to pour me a glass.

"More For me then," she replied pour more of the sweet substance into her cup. "I'll be staying in Japan as you conduct your business here, we could use a little money, and this place could be a proper HQ like the one back home."

"Does that mean a better workshop?" I asked, desperate for better equipment.

"With government funding sure, but it'll take awhile to pull some strings, and paperwork," she slightly sighed at this revelation.

She stood up from with tea in hand, "I suppose that is then," she walked to the door, stopping beyond the threshold. "I'll see you all for a debriefing on your first day."

then she walked out. Closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _U.A. Where Heros if not born, are made into the pinnacles of justice, or glorified Mercenaries looking for a paycheck. The hero's back home are honest about this reality. I wonder if Japan's the same?_

"Probably," said Collect as we rounded the corner of the street. "It's kinda the cons of it being a profession, instead of vigilantism, Some of them worry about the benefits that come with being a pro and not the profession itself."-

"-Like Endeavor," said Steam. "If you read his file, the fucker's no more than a power-hungry piece of shit. Glad that he's not part of the working staff."

"Doesn't he have a son?" I asked, Eyes darting across the street, looking for suspicious cars and pedestrians.

"You mean Todoroki?" said Steam." He's in the class that we are interning at. We'll worry about him later, For now, let's focused on actually getting into the school."

So we walked a bit before another question popped into my head.

"Are we heroes David? We help people sure, a lot of people, but are we bonafide pro heroes" I stumbled upon that last word. It seemed like a foreign subject

Steam stopped and put his hand to his face, "Seeing that we're a private organization, we rarely get recognition for what we do and lack a mansion in Hollywood, then yeah, we're heroes".

"Amen to that, Dave," said Collect patting him on the back. both laughing in earnest.

We continued our walk until finally, we made it to the gates. It looked like something made for a fortress, armed with a siren and...are those armed turrets hiding in the shadows?

"Well Susie, would you like to do the honors?" Asked Collect, bowing towards the doors.

"I wouldn't make a good meat shield, Collect," I replied, hissing at the telepath. I took out my badge and the gates hummed and whirred at the site of it. It opened, revealing the school in its entirety.

"Woah..." the words escaped my throat before I can utter words, it was beautiful, I could literally hear a choir of angels chant in its glory ...or was that Collect messing with my head again. either way, it didn't matter. This was tech heaven.

"Well," Steam patted me on the shoulder, "I guess we'll see you at the end of the day!" He started walking towards the front door, "Collect and I will scout the classroom for the target." You just work with Powerloader and his students and help them out with their studies."

"Yeah yeah sure," I reply, barely hearing a word he said. I watched as they walked into the building, the followed suit. _Steam and Collect maybe a dangerous mixture, but they work really well together. Still, we still have the problem of being targeted by someone out there..._ I shuddered at the thought.

The sounds of machinery grew closer as I walked down the hallway, _It just an internship, filled with students your age! how hard can it be?_

 ** _Kaboom!_**

Two heavy metal doors to the left side of the hallway were blasted off its hinges, as a burly of smoke and soot overtook me. A girl steps out of the workshop a notepad in hand, a weak smile thinning her lips."Note to self-Don't use Nitroglycerin as a substitute for jet fuel."

She quickly scribbled down notes into her notepad and began to scan the room for further damage.

"Uh, excuse me?" I hesitantly replied, earning the attention from the Student.

She stopped abruptly and dashed towards me. giving me a clear view of her appearance. she was taller than me, or was that the mechanical boots giving her height? Her hair was pink and tied in dreadlocks. and her eyes were that of Crosshairs locked on target.

She took my hand and began to shake rigorously, "Hi! I'm Mei Hatsume, You must be Susie! Powerloader was talking all about you today. _Finally going to show a thing or two on manners!"_ she said in a gruff voice mimicking her sensei.

I simply nodded, slightly overwhelmed by her energy. I felt myself being pulled but the hand into the soot-covered room. "Come on! I can't wait to show you my babies!"

I choked back a gulp, _She's going to be a handful, Isn't she?_ I let off a sigh, _I hope David and Charles are having an easier time..._

* * *

 **And That's it, folks! I know I know you want more, but I'm trying for a slow burn pacing. That and Exams are a pain in the ass! But Hey I'm not giving up on this story! So until next time!**


	4. Steam: Subtle Introductions

**Hello! Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of the Prime Incentive! Allow me to say thank you for all the support that I'm getting for this lame Idea that I had for awhile...I truly mean this, but I digress. Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Subtle Introductions**

 **(David [Steam]'s POV)**

"Are you sure this the right classroom?" Asked Collect as he looked up at the door. "I mean, we should have asked for directions when we saw the principal's office."

I lazily coughed up a puff of smoke, "Yeah I'm sure. The envelope said 1A was the hero course." I looked down at my watch. "We're nearly late so come on." I pushed open the door, an array of light hitting my face till finally, I was face to face...with a mummy.

"Gahhh, Fuck!" I shouted, backing up a step.

Collect walked in, "Jesus, David what are you screaming for?"-his eyes rested on the mummy in question-"Oh, that."

Tired, bloodshot, eyes bored through the bandages, "You're late."

Collect looked him up and down, "Sorry about that." He slightly grimaced, "When we heard that you were injured during the villain incident. I didn't believe that it was to this extent."

I looked in shock. _Wait, THIS is Eraserhead?!_

Collect turned and gave me a quick nod. I straightened up my posture, "It's great to meet you, Eraserhead, I hope Charles and I can impress."

Eraserhead looked at me and gave a slight nod. "Call me Aizawa in the building, now come in, I have to introduce you to the class."

We shuffled in through the large door, meeting the eyes of at least twenty students. They were our age. No more than fifteen through sixteen, each with their own array of quirks.

Questions and idle gossip began to rise from the students, some well justified, others conjured up from the imagination.

"Okay, listen up." Said Aizawa. The classroom focus went from me to him. "Due to budget cuts in the school funding, I'm stuck with mentoring these two till the remainder of the year. Now be silent to hear their names." He turns to us, "Now you can introduce yourselves." he said stepping to the side.

I stepped forward and bowed, "Hello, my name is David Watson, over there is my best friend Charles."-I pointed to Collect who stood opposite of me.-"We'll answer any questions you have."

A legion of hands went up, some bigger, others smaller, all filled with the same enthusiasm. I point to a frog-like girl in the far left corner. "You, Miss-"

"Asui, but call me Tsuyu," she said.

I grin slightly, "Alright Tsuyu, what's your question?"

She sets a finger to her lip as if to ponder something. "Are you the only ones from America that are here for the internship program?"

I shook my head, "No actually, we're not. Susie, another friend of ours, is currently in the Heroes Workshop. Having the time of her life I assume.-"

A faint thundering sound could be heard from the Hallway, followed by smoke and a hint of debris. I couldn't help but grin, "Like I said, the time of her life."- I pointed towards a shark tooth boy- "You sir, in the front row."

"My question is towards Charles," he said, earning Collect's attention.

He chuckled, "And here I thought David would hog the spotlight. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. What's your name my man?"

"The names Kirishima!" He said with a pump of a fist. "Why did you come all the way here from America for an internship?

Collect thought on it, before giving an answer,"Well now that you mention it, I wanted to get a feel for how Japan handles the hero business, and see if it differentiates from the states, With it currently having a vigilante problem at this moment in time."

Kirishima nodded, seemingly content with the answer.

Collect looked at the clock, "How many questions can we answer?"

Aizawa looked at him, "One more question for the day then we proceed with the lunch hour."

 _Better make this one count then…_

A slew of hands went down during the first two questions and only two remained.

"You sir, with the green hair."

He looked up, eyes rattling in his sockets. "M-Me? W-What about K-kacc- "

An ashen haired boy turned to him, teeth ground, eyes bloodshot. And a hint of smoke filled the air.

"Keep my name out of your damn mouth Deku!" He huffed, "Besides, I didn't want my question answered by these clowns anyhow!"

Aizawa turned his attention towards him,"Bakugou, stop acting like a child," Aizawa's eyes narrowed beneath the bandages, "Don't make me have to put you out."

"Tch," He spat and quieted down.

I sighed under my breath "Now that's out of the way what's your question Mr.-"

"M-Midoriya, I-Izuku Midoriya," he replied sheepishly. "My question is what are your Quirks? Y-You didn't mention them in your introduction."

I smiled, "Good observation Midoriya," I allowed some steam to exit my pores. "My quirk is Cloud formation, or steam production if you will, I puff up smoke, make some clouds, even change the room temperature from my body heat if I wanted."

He gave me a soft smile, "Y-You must be pretty strong to change room temperature with ease."

I shrugged, "More so than I'd like to be, but I digress."

This earned a raised eyebrow from the timid boy, but before he could ask, I changed the subject."So Charles, what about your quirk ability?

Collect looked at me, then back towards the classroom. "My quirk is mind manipulation, "I could show you things that are not there, move objects with my mind...the works."

"Sounds like shit." Said Bakugou, earning another glare from Aizawa.

"I assure you it's more impressive than it sounds," said Collect with a grin. "I could do a live demonstration, but alas-"

The bell rings as if on cue.

"-It's time to go."

The class left in a shuffle, going to their lunch hour. Leaving the two of us alone with Eraserhead.

I clapped my hands together, "Well, I dare say that went pretty well!" I looked towards Collect, grinning smugly, "And you said they'd be wolves in sheep's clothing."

He shrugged, "Hey, I tell it from experience, nothing more."

Tired eyes looked our way. "If you're done talking. I'd appreciate it if we can continue with business."

Aizawa motioned for us to sit down in a chair, and sat down himself.

"The sports festival is coming up soon, so I was wondering if you were attempting to attend."

 _A chorus of cheers raining down from the stadium seats, a big trophy to line my wall, and the line of offers from colleges, but…._

"Love to, but we can't. It wouldn't sit well with our case manager."

Aizawa leaned back in his chair, "Fair enough. The less paperwork I have to do the better."

 _How would you do paperwork?_

Collect stifled a chuckle, earning a look from Eraserhead.

Aizawa motioned his head towards a locked cabinet in the back corner of the classroom. "The classroom sheets are in there. Along with papers that need signing. Be sure to have them memorized and completed by tomorrow morning, understand?"

I clasped my hands together, "Yes sir."

"Alright," he sat up, "I know you didn't get the proper welcome when you came here but such luxuries are handled by All-Might," He walked towards the door, stopping just beyond the threshold, "But I digress. He turned his head towards us. "Welcome to your hero academia," and walked out.

* * *

"Hey Collect, help me knock these out so we can get to work on our case file," I said as I rocketed through the sheets of paperwork.

He looked towards my way"...Nah, you seemed to have a handle on it." Glancing at the steam trail forming at the end of my hands.

Susie looked up from her tinkering on a mechanical spider. "Shouldn't Selina be handling this?"

I looked up from my writing. "That's...A really good point," I looked at Collect, "Where is she anyway?"

Collect looked back up, "She's at the hotel, probably eating popcorn watching the Cinema channel."

"Well, she said that she'd meet us here after our first day. She's not one to miss a meeting..."

"True," Said Susie putting her tools down on the table. "Why don't you give her a call Charles."

Collect took out his phone and began to dial, "I'm sure she's fine.-" he put the phone to his ear, "Hello? Selina! Where-" he paused, face curling into a scowl. "Who is this?"

I looked up from the paperwork. Noticing Charles's tone, The room's temperature raised an octave.

He looked at me. Scowl still present on his face. "He's asking for you."

He tossed the phone my way, catching it, I placed it towards my ear. "This is Steam."

"...So this is the leader of the Mighty Incentive! Gotta say I'm not impressed."

"Where is she?" I growled. Gripping the phone in a tight hand.

The voice chuckled, "She's fine for the moment." but only for the moment. "You and I have unfinished business."

Steam made its presence known from my pores, "I highly doubt it, seeing that we never met."

"….Oh really? do you remember New York?"

"New York?" My mind drew an honest blank. "What about it?"

There was a long silence on the other end. Then a gunshot. Followed by a scream.

"That was her leg," said the voice, "Next will be her head."

I gritted my teeth, "That was uncalled for."

More silence. Except the sobbing on the other end.

"What do you want?" I said.

Silence, then an answer, "Believe it or not, I want to talk." A shuffle can be heard. "Meet me at Eagles Point." Tomorrow evening 8:00 Sharp. "Don't show, she dies." And the line went dead.

I put down the melted piece of tech on top of the dinner table. "Sorry about the phone Collect, I'll be sure to buy you another one."

He gave a quick nod, saying something along the lines that he'll buy it himself. But I wasn't really listening at the moment.

"Webb."

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered. Fumbling with an odd trinket.

"Track that bastard's phone, he's not getting away with this." I walked into the backroom,"And call Doc, we're going to need his assistance after we're done."

Sweat poured down her thin brow, probably from my steam. "What for? he'll probably won't answer."

I stopped just beyond the equipment room. "Pity. He works miracles on the near-deceased." and slammed the door behind me. Cracking the hinges in two.

* * *

 **Annnd That's it, people. I know, I know, It's a short chapter and it end's on a cliffhanger, But It's for the sake of the story! At least We met the Class of 1A! And there be more of them in the following chapters! Can't wait to write more on this. Until then!**


	5. Collect: Desperate Times, Equal Measures

**Hello! Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of The Prime Incentive! Not going to lie, this was challenging in terms of direction, and I'm kinda glad it's completed for the time being. So yeah, A Lot of kidnapping, don't worry on that account, that's me testing the waters on more serious subject matters such as torturing and still keep it at a T rating, but enough of my rambling. Onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Desperate Times Equal Measures.**

 **(Charles [Collect]'s POV)**

The Room was tense, more so due to David's excessive heat wave. He hasn't come out of the equipment room in three hours, and Susie was beginning to worry.

"Is he going to be okay? I've never seen him like this." said the spider girl as she fumbled with a receiver, trying to trace the sinister call.

I poured myself of the too-sweet tea, "I have, It tends to happen when he works himself up too much and is in need of release." I took a sip from the tea cup. "Just trace the call and he'll calm down a bit."

"Right," she said as she began pulling and twisting the wires at breakneck speed.

Finishing my tea, I head over to the equipment room and telepathically turned the heated knob, The equipment room was what you think it would be comprised of: Kantanas, Bastard Swords, Shotguns, Smgs, Daggers, you name it, we probably had it. My collection is bigger though.

I walked in to find Steam sitting in the Cooling Chamber, possibly to keep us from passing out from heat stroke. I tapped the glass, but he didn't seem to notice.

 **(Dammit! They must have intercepted her during her drive home!)**

I shrugged, "It's possible, but we can't be sure until we save her." I folded my arms, probing his mind. "Would you come out of there? Webb is starting to worry."

He turned to me, mouth present in a stoic frown. "Selina's God knows where, in the hands of who knows what," he let out a frustrated sigh. Only to hit by another jet of freezing air. "So sorry if I'm a little pissed off."

 _A 'little' is an understatement..._

Another jet of brisk air hits him, keeping him at room temperature. A safety precaution built into the cooling system. He sits up and glass doors parts, letting out a slightly heated David. His brown skin was sunburned red, shirt in smothered tatters. Nonetheless, he seemed to calmed down a bit.

Webb walked into the room, goggles on, holding a box, the transceiver most likely, "I uh, tracked the phone like you asked, it came from a warehouse, Two blocks from here."

Steam nodded, "Are you sure it was Cellular, and not a payphone?"

She smirked, "I'm sure. the line was secure when in use, and it would have been easier if he was using a payphone, and a disposable phone can't have secure lines."

Steam grinned, skin color returning back to normal, steam lazily whisking off his shoulders. "Good work Sue, I knew I could count on you."

She smiled her fanged smile, "Your welcome."

 **(You can always count on me…)**

 _Ew._

I tried to shut my brain off as Webb's more "private" thoughts began to surface up. Turning my attention to see David caressing his chin, eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Alright," he said, "here's how we are going to play this."

* * *

It was Sunday, eight in the afternoon to be precise, as we made our way up Eagles Point, a popular hangout spot in the summer time, for kids and adults alike.

I adjusted my tie, "Got to say, we make the "gritty detective look" work." I said as we walked up the path.

David narrowed his eyes at me, "Can't you focus on the Incentive, and not on how you look?!"

I shrugged, grinning up at the sky, "Selina might be bruised up, but she's alive, I'm sure. They wouldn't want to have her blood on their hands."

Steam shook his head, "Whoever this is thinks we're are a small time detective agency. So I doubt that he's afraid that we'll tear him in two, even when he should be."

"You can't do something like that without your suit."

He turned to me, skin ruby red, steam pouring out of his mouth. "Want to see me try?"

"Kinda," I admitted. Curiosity piqued.

He turned back to the road increasing his pace, "Be careful what you wish for."

We walked in silence up the hill, until we finally made to our destination. At the edge of the cliff was a man, couldn't be no more theni his mid twenties, smoking a cigarette. he didn't turn to us, instead opting to wave us closer

 **(There's he is, and he brought that psychopathic bastard as well.)**

 _Psychopath? I prefer the term "free-thinker"..._

"Where is she?" He demanded

The man let out a rueful laugh,"Hello, Steam. It's been awhile," he turned around to face us, and I allowed myself a wince. He was terribly scarred, as if he look like he had a sword fight with ninety-nine masters, and lived to tell the tale.

"Where. Is. She?" Steam growled, clenching his fist.

The scarred man simply continued, "It's a fine night isn't it? You can see all the stars this time of year," the stony expression tuned to a frown, "Mosumo, she always did like looking at the stars."

 _Mosumo? where have I heard that name from?_

Confusion seemed to tug at David's scowl, fists loosening and going slack, "Who, Who are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "You don't recognize me?" he sneered, I'm sure your partner does."

Steam turned to me, eyebrows raised, "Do you know him?"

I simply nodded, finally recognizing the thrall of his voice. " He's a small time drug deal-

The mystery man frown deepened, and took his hand out of his pocket, it was a switch, with a red button at the top, a detonator primed and ready to go. "Be careful with your words Collect, unless you want to see your secretary go up in fireworks."

I stiffened, but continued, "He calls himself "Equal". He's a salesman's of quirk dampening and strengthening narcotics." We did a sting operation on him a year back in the states, It was one of the more "messy ones". I air-quoted the last words, stirring up some of Steam's older, more sedated memories.

His eyes shone with recognition, and frowned, looking towards Equal, "SO that's what this is about," he shook his head, "We didn't know what you were pushing out, didn't even know such a thing existed, All we cared about about was getting Mosumo home safely."

A vein bulged in Equal's forehead, "Safely, safely!? She's dead because of you two!"

 **(You fucking bastards! I hope you burn in hell!)**

Steam folded his arms, "She was dying, and she accepted that fact, I made the last moments of her life comfortable," He shook his head before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Same can't be said with how you treated her.

 **(Lies, all lies!)**

"T-The medications were working! She was getting better!" Equal was tearing up now, hand still grasped on the trigger.

I inched closer to the broken man before he shot me a warning glare. "Stay back! I swear to God if you take one step closer I'll blow that bitch to kingdom come!"

I stopped and kept myself from grinning, _Keep stalling Steam, While I work my magic._

Steam took another step closer, "You abused her Equal. Used her to test out the latest supply, she came to us looking for help, but the damage has already been done to her system." He let out a sigh, frown still present on his face, "We didn't kill her, you did," he finished.

Silence filled the open air at the breakneck revelation, the air whistling between the trees. Steam had never stopped walking towards Equal, and was now face to face with the quivering man, bravado all but taken from him.

Steam snatched the detonator away, and with a bit of body heat, melted it within his palm, and tossed to the ground.

Equal was quivering on the ground still crying, still shaking, "W-W-What did you d-do to me?!"

I stepped forward, Grinning ear to ear, "I simply upped your guilt and remorse to ten. Wasn't hard really, once I had the workings on your mind."

He looked at me and gave a weak grin, "You still won't find her. she's hidden nice and safe away from prying eyes."

My grin grew wider,"I wouldn't be so sure."

His faded, "What…"

 _ **Briing! Briing!**_

Steam fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear. "Steam here," he turned to Equal and grinned. "Hello Webb, glad to hear your voice." He turned to me smiling, "Ran into some trouble?" silence then an answer, "I see. We'll be there in Thirty minutes."

Relief washed over me as I let off a sigh of relief, _guess we can count on Webb to extract people more often…_

Equal, sat mouth agape, "You...you knew where she was all along," his face went blank, as his body begins to tremble, "Why….why did you come here?"

Steam shrugged, "Wanted to see what we were dealing with, not much apparently" he then frowned, scratching his head, what I want to know is how you found Selina, who tipped you off?"

He lifted his head, offering a sneer to the detectives, saying nothing.

Steam shook his head, "Pity," Steam shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk in the opposite direction, "Come on Collect we're done here. "

I stretched out my arms, "Finally! I was getting tired of hearing you two monologue." I turned and jabbed a thumb at Equal, "What about him?"

Steam smirked, "If he's smart he'll turn himself in, I highly doubt that his _'friends'_ are the forgiving type.

And so we trudged down the path, Leaving Equal silently cursing in the dirt.

* * *

"What took you two jackasses so long?!" said Susie as she wiped the blood from her nails. "Selina and I have been waiting a full twenty minutes!"

"Traffic's a bitch here," Steam simply replied in the driver's seat.

I turned to look at Selina, who was rubbing her lower ankle. **(Note to self: Never ask Susie to treat bullet wounds.)**

I nodded silently, "So, you have to tell us. How the hell did Equal get his hands on you? It must be quite the story."

Selina slightly stiffened, "He wasn't the one who kidnap me."

I couldn't hold back my surprise, "What?"

"Figured there was someone else involved," said Steam as he took a left turn on the highway. "Got any idea who?"

She shook her head, eliciting a groan from the driver, "But I did get a look at him."

"Describe him," I pressed.

"Hands."

"….What?" said Steam.

"Hands on his face, chest, and arms," she elaborated. "Didn't see his face. Don't know if I want to."

Steam pulled a right turn, "We'll run it through the database when we have the time. For now, let's focus on getting you patched up."

Steam pulled up into the parking lot. Opening the door for Selina and Susie, we walked into Steamworks.

Selina sat on the couch and poured her some tea."Get to bed you three, you have school in the morning-"

"Make that four," murmured Steam as he pointed to the person in the kitchen.

"Hmmm, nothing here that fits my taste….how quaint." Doc let out a sigh of disbelief and turned to me, "What have you been living on? Noodle cups?"

"Pretty much," I said as I walked over to Matteo, giving him a hug, "Great to have you here with us man."

"Good to see you too Charles,"

I pulled away, smirking, "So how's the family going?"

"Splendid my friend, simply splendid, the business is no longer in harm's way. Then he took on a serious expression, I flew here when I heard the call," he turned his attention to Selina, who was still slightly wincing, "I'll tend to her pronto, you all rest for the time being."

I nodded, and proceeded up the stairs with Steam and Webb, reaching the top, I turned off the lights and headed off to bed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

 _Equal was running, running for his life, I'm afraid, as a black mist enveloped him._

 _The Mist tsked at him, like a toddler who was being chastised. "We gave you all the tool to succeed, yet you still failed,_

" _It's not my fault!" he whimpered, "It was that damn detective and his partner, I swear it!"_

 _The mist sighed, "Either way, Tomura won't be pleased. I'm afraid Punishment is due..." And began to pull him under, surrounding him in total darkness, his screams muffled by the void..._

* * *

 **And that is it people! Glad to see this done and over with now I can Move onto the main ark, the sports festival, See you then!**


	6. Steam: Through The Ringer

**Hello! Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of The Prime Incentive, Now before we do the Stain/Sports Festival, I wanted to cement the relationship between the students and Incentive, so in short, more character building. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Through the Ringer**

 **(David [Steam]'s Pov)**

The school cafeteria was bursting life as we settled down at the table. The aroma of fried rice filling the air as we set down our bowls for lunch.

"Tell me again why we can't eat in the teacher's lounge?" Whined Webb as she stuffed a piece of pork in her mouth, "They said we could eat in there."

I huffed out a puff of smoke, "Susie, we're interns, not teachers. We need to look approachable to the main body. Which means we eat with the rest of the students."

"But they have a-"

Collect snickered, earning Webb's attention. she clenched her fist, baring her fangs, "What's' so funny?!"

He smiled wickedly, "You know you can't have sweets. you don't know when to quit."

Susie frowned at those words and continued to eat from her rice bowl. While Collect smiled triumphantly.

I sighed and rose from my seat, "Alright Susie, what do you want to drink?"

She looked at me, confusion etched across her face, before smiling, "A Coke, I want a Coke."

I nodded and headed off towards the teacher's lounge, the fresh pack of American soda I bought should be more than enough to satisfy the spider girl. Then again, I have seen her consume more than two gallons of milk on a dare.

Damn metabolism.

I reach for the door only for it to open from the other side. Revealing a teacher, at least...I think it was a teacher.

He was a skeleton of a man, face gaunt and a sickly physique, with eyes that seem to shine-no, burn in his eye sockets. If only as embers.

I couldn't help but shake the feeling of Deja Vu, "Pardon me," I step to the side, allowing him to shuffle pass.

The old man cracked what seemed to be the faintest of smiles, "It's all right my boy, no need to apologize."

 _My boy...wait, what?_

I turned my head, "I sorry, have we met-"

But he was gone, leaving me staring dumbly into an empty hallway… _.Well, that's going to bother me for the next couple hours._

I sighed as I enter the teacher lounge. Aizawa was at the table drinking coffee through a straw, as his tired eyes went from his lap to me.

"There you are," he said voice muffled by the bandages, "Did you finish the paperwork I gave you?"

"Yes sir," I said as I reached into the fridge to pull out three Cokes, each blistering cold at a perfect twenty-three-degree temperature. I grabbed the drinks and headed for the door.

"Before you leave, I need to talk to you."

I stopped just at the threshold and looked at Aizawa as he pulls up an envelope from his lap.

It was medium sized with the words 'confidential' stamped in the middle all in red print.

 _Damn it…_

I sat down at the table, hands resting in my pockets. "What's that?"

"It's a police report, he explained as he slid the file towards me, "It seems you had a bit of a scuffle when you landed here,"

I nodded as I looked at the file's contents, recalling how the villains railed the limo to a tree, "Yeah, not the best of welcomes I've ever received, but it turned out okay."

An eyebrow rose beneath Aizawa's bandages, "Do you have any idea why you were targeted? The school wants to launch a full-scale investigation,"

I shook my head, "No need, chances are they attacked us because of Steamworks."

"...Steamworks?"

I nodded, "Yeah the detective agency that I inherited, it has a bit of a rep in the States, and a lot of notoriety with the criminal underworld."

Aizawa sipped more of his coffee "So I assumed your trained in the police force then,"

"No, we're private investigators, so most of our training came from my gramps." I rose from my chair, and grabbed my drinks, "Is that all Sensel? I should really be getting back to my lunch period."

Aizawa studied the clock, "See you in five minutes, I have something for you and Charles "

I nodded and proceeded out the door.

* * *

Aizawa was sitting at his desk when Charles and I entered the room. The classroom was quiet, too quiet, and sitting beside him was Susie, and she was sweating bullets.

Aizawa turned to us, eyes glowing beneath the bandages, "You made it, good. I don't have time for pleasantries at the moment."

Collect folded his arms, "Someone's a sour-"

I covered his mouth, "What Charles meant to say was, why do you have Susie here? She's Power Loader's Intern."

"I got his permission, The exam requires you three to participate." He rested his bandaged hands on his table, staring at us. Now sit down so we can begin."

I sat next to Bakugou, who gave me a look of annoyance, but nonetheless kept quiet, save for a few swears.

"As you all know, we have the Sports Festival coming next weekend-"

Loud cheers echoed against the room prompting Aizawa to silence them with a death glare. With the class settled, Aizawa continued, "And I _hope_ that you have been preparing yourselves," He then looks at me, then at Charles, who waved, then at a jittery Susie whose eyes refused to meet his.

A lump of guilt slid down my gullet, _Poor girl, her body must not be reacting well with that_ _C_ _oke._

"Due to regulations, however, Charles, David, and Susie aren't allowed to participate, so I have come up with a substitute for their orientation."

This caught me attention. _Orientation? So that's what this was about. Aizawa did not properly assess us yet._ I frown slightly as steam began to whisk off my shoulders, _this could go south real fast._

"So what are you having us do?" asked Charles, "I take it that we're not taking a written test."

"No, you're not," he pulls out a jar filled with slips of paper, "pick a name from the jar Charles."

Charles shrugged and walked up to the desk. Opening the jar, he reached his hand inside and pulled out a name.

"...Katsuki Bakugou," he read aloud

Bakugou looked at Charles and sneered, "Guess I finally get to see your quirk."

"My quirk? What does that have to do with-"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Aizawa as he handed the jar to Susie, who in turn reached into the jar and, pulled out a name.

"...T-Tsuyu Asui," she read.

The frog girl puts a finger to her lip, "Gero?"

Susie then put the jar on my desk, "Go for it."

I hesitantly reach into the jar and pulled out a name. Sighing, I read it aloud, "...Shouto Todoroki." I looked around till I met gray and blue eyes. His hair was white on one side and red on the other, along with it was a burn mark on the left side of his face, an interesting story I'm sure.

Aizawa walked up to me, and took the name jar from my desk, then he turned to us, "The names that have been picked will meet the interns dressed in hero costumes at battle sims. As for you rest of you, meet All Might in gear at the viewing room. Don't be late," and walked out the door.

* * *

 _So Selina came through…_

I looked at my old Field Ops Suit, comprised of iron and platinum plating, smooth with dark Brown leather, I grinned, _it's been awhile, sweetheart._

"By all means, make out with it," said Collect as he straightened his tie, earning a chuckle from Locker Room.

I let loose a bit of a breath, smoke exiting out of my mouth and through the small holes in my suit, elevating the temperature in the room.

"Hey, don't get heated, the last thing we need is an indoor sauna," he said as he began to sweat.

I calmed down, returning the temperature in the room to normal, and continued to put on my gear.

Kirishima was looking in awe, "Woah, that's a nice quirk trick! You must have been pretty popular back at home,"

Bakugou growled at a fellow classmate,"Don't kiss his ass, Kirishima. They're nothing but a fucking joke!"

Collect chuckled, and puts on his overcoat over his vest. Earning a scowl from the ashen-haired boy. "What's so funny!?" The hot-head puts a hand on his locker as smoke began to emit from his fingers.

"I'm just saying that now that we finally have the chance to talk, it's pretty obvious that your personality is shit."

 _KA-BOOM!_ A small explosion erupted from the locker door where Bakugou hand was placed, leaving a piece of metal burned and stained in soot.

Collect raised his hands in mock defeat, "Like I said, A piece of shit."

"You bastard! I'll kick your ass!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Izuku, donning a rabbit costume of all things, quaking in fear, "I-Is It wise to for your friend to taunt K-K-Kacchan?" he darted his eyes over to the volatile teen, Who currently throwing threats at Collect.

I shrugged,"No, but Charles never picked a fight that he couldn't handle," We both watch the one-sided argument go towards the exit, prompting another explosion, then silence.

"...H-Hey David, is it true?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question, "What's true?"

Izuku gulped, and scratched the back of his head, "Is-is it true that you run a detective agency?"

"I didn't think you were on for gossip Izuku," eliciting a blush from the timid boy, I pulled out the Steamworks signature business card and handed it to him, "You're looking at the proud owner of Steamworks, A pleasure to meet you Izuku."

Words seemed to catch in his throat as he inspects the hybrid of metal and cardboard, "Wow, so cool..." his voice trailing off in excitement.

"Why don't you keep a hold of that," I said with a wink, "Could come in handy one day."

"I will!" He said as he slips the card into his pocket, "Goodluck on the Orientation Exam!" and ran out the locker room.

I nodded at his back, fastening the straps to my suit, _it feels little dirty to give Izuku a bugged card, but hey some things are forgivable if you do right by it._ I looked around to see that Todoroki was the only one in the room with me as he began to walk my way.

"...Well, you've been silent this entire time-". He walked passed me, not looking back as he opened the door to the exit.

"Let the games begin I suppose," I mumbled as I made haste with putting on the rest of my gear, and followed him out of the dressing room towards Battle Sims.

* * *

"Good, you made it," said Aizawa as he inspected the six of us in the row, each of use donned in our hero getup.

I stood next to Webb, who was donned in her hero getup, inspired by some old comics she keeps in her room from a long time ago. A red and black suit with webbing patterns.

Collect wore his trench coat, specifically made from ballistic weave, along with the holster that held Annamaria, his Revolver. Whose cylinders shined brightly in the sunlight.

Aizawa eyed the gun, but shrugged, and continued with the lesson,"Now for the Orientation Exam, you'll be playing a simple game of heroes and villains, you'll face until one of you fall unconscious, gets a ring out, or submits."

"Sounds simple enough," Collect said, earning a look from Aizawa, a look for the first time chilled me to the bone.

" _Simple?_ If it's so simple Charles then you won't mind this little addon: If an intern fails to subdue the classmate, then he or _she_ will lose her internship."

My body went cold, heat sucked right out of me, as Aizawa modified the test. One fell swoop and the Mission was a bust, and it's us packing our bags towards America way too soon.

 _Damn it Charles!_

Collect slightly winced, and ignored the boring eyes of a certain spider girl.

Aizawa yawned into his hand, "So, who's going first?"

We all stood quietly, Until one of us raised his hand, "We'll go first."

Aizawa shrugged, "Todoroki and David it is then." He looks at the both of us, "You have five minutes to secure the Villain with this capture tape, he said as he hands it over to Todoroki. "Now go, we don't have all day,"

Shouto nodded and began to walk towards the entrance to battle sims. And I followed suit.

* * *

We walked in silence, filling the atmosphere with a heavy aura of dread and a bit of foreboding.

Shouto looked back a few times, meeting my gaze before turning back.

"If you have something against me, then I'd like to know," I said.

He turned to face me, blue eye cold and unwanting, "You're just an obstacle that I need to pass, nothing more, nothing less."

I shrugged, "Bravado aside, what did Aizawa say to the classroom before we entered?"

This seemed to cause him to stiffen, "It doesn't matter," he opened the door at the end of the hallway, "Let's just get this over with."

We walked into the ring, getting into stance, just as the intercom burst into life.

" _ **Ahem, is this thing on?"**_

"All Might." he said to me.

" _ **Good evening students, and interns, It is I, All Might, to be the referee for this fine evening!"**_

I got back in stance _, You can be in awe at his presence, not his voice. For now, focus on keeping the internship._

" _ **...And now to the match at hand, I want a good, clean, fight between you two, Now… get in position."**_

Shouto took notice of the instruction and got back into stance, Blue and gray eyes returning my stare.

" _ **On your mark."**_

My body began to warm up from its core skin going from chocolate to ruby red.

" _ **Get set…."**_

My suit began to release compressed steam as I balled up my fists.

" _ **...Begin!"**_

I side rolled as a flash of a bluish-white obscured my vision. A wall of ice stood where I used to stand. I whistled, Had to admit, he nearly had me, I grinned as I balled my fist, and allowed a burst of heat to seep into the ring.

It was hot, unbearably hot, a good one hundred and twenty degrees Fahrenheit. I dashed towards Todoroki and bashed him hard in the left side of his face, he staggered but did not relent, He kneed me in the chest, hitting one of my heated platinum plates and yelled as he backed away and nursed his knee.

It was bleeding, I think some of the skin had peeled off his shin, but he stood up and got back in stance and unleashed another wall of Ice around himself.

 _He's trying to keep cool, best to not have him receive any breaks._

The Wall of Ice was already melting when I punched through, I pulled him out of there with a grunt, breaking through the shield and punched him with a heated fist.

He wobbled on his feet, landing in an unconscious heap of his own blood, sweat, and ice, as I returned the room temperature back to normal.

 _ **...And the winner is David! Please step off the ring and proceed and towards the viewing room for the next contestants, don't, uh, worry about Todoroki, he will be assisted by the med bots."**_

I nodded and chance one look at Todoroki. His eyes met mine, but they were cold distant and filled with hate.

I offered a hand to him, he looked surprised, as his eyes widened.

"What? you didn't really think I'd leave you lying there right?"

"Yes actually, I lost."

"We all got to lose sometimes," I grinned as he grabbed and pulled him up. The med-bot brought in a stretcher and stopped between us, getting on he looked at me, the coldness in his eyes wavered.

"Later, I want a rematch."

I stuffed my hands in my suit pockets, and pulled out a Steamworks Business Card, and handed it to Todoroki, "It's a deal."

He grinned and was pulled off into the Med Bay.

* * *

Claps rang out as I entered the Viewing Room and Looked at All Might in the face,

He presence screamed power, but also peace, and God forgives the poor soul who's foolish enough to go and disturb it.

I felt powerful arms envelop me, "You fought hard, go and rest with the other students."

He released me from the hug and gave a rough pat on the back.

I sat down next to Iida and Ochako, who looked at me with flushed cheeks, and stars in her eyes.

"You were so cool! I still can't believe that you won!"

"I know, surprised me too," I added as I looked up at the screen, to see Charles standing in the ring, along with Bakugou.

" _ **Contestants, get into position!"**_ said All Might

Collect whipped out his pistol and inserted rubber bullets, Bakugou cracked his knuckles, explosions exiting his fists.

" _ **And begin!"**_

The battle lasted one minute.

Bakugou side stepped and blasted his way towards Collect, he looked crazed, a man fleeting on sanity, almost reminds me of me when I'm' Ignited'.

Almost.

Collect simply raised a hand and Katsuki stopped in mid-air, struggling against Collect's invisible grip.

He said something to Bakugou, we couldn't hear him since the screen was muted, but whatever he said set him off. His face was red and must have been screaming at the top of his lungs with the vein that bulged in his neck, tears paraded down his face as large explosions leaked from his palms.

Collect raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, smiling that wicked smile, before sending him flying towards the wall, creaking It into multiple pieces.

Silence filled the viewing room, as murmurs began to bubble up from the classmates.

"Ehhhh?! He took him out in one Blow!" said Ochako hands on her cheeks, completely surprised at said turn of events.

I, however, wasn't. I've seen Collect obliterate buildings made of Steel, and not break a sweat, so the outcome was bound to happen, even if on his meds.

"Well that was anticlimactic," said Iida, as he pulled me out of my thoughts, voice stern with each word he spoke, "I hope Asui fare better in the next bout," he said.

I nodded and looked at Susie, who was being led to the Ring by Tsuyu, and as I watched her leave, and hoped and prayed that she'd go easy on the frog girl. The last thing we need is to alienate ourselves further.

Standing in the ring, the spider girl, got in position, while Tsuyu simply stood there, with her dopey expression.

"And begin!"

 _Brinng! Brinnng!_

I pulled out my phone and placed it to my ear. ignoring the Battle on screen.

"Steam."

I cocked an eyebrow as I walked too the other side of the room,"Doc, this isn't the best time for a phone conversation"

"We've been hit, Steam."

My body went cold, "What do you mean we been hit?"

There was a deep breath, then an answer, "Steamworks may have been Compromised."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter of The Prime Incentive, I'd like to thank you for keeping up with this story and your free time that went into it! Be sure to leave a review for feedback, the community feedback is the lifeblood of the fandom after all. Until then.**

 **-Restless...**


	7. Webb: Poking The Spider's Nest

**Hello! Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of the Prime Incentive! I'd like to thank Waffle Winners for Beta Reading and be sure to check out his work in the near future.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Poking The Spider's Nest**

 **(Susie [Webb]'s POV)**

"You did very well Asui," I said as we walked towards the viewing room

She looked at me, tongue hanging limply from one side of her mouth, "Thanks, and call me Tsuyu." she said. She puts a finger to her lip and began to tap it, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Heroics," I answer, "In America, they make sure you're ready for anything, from simple scraps to natural disasters." I scratched my head inspecting the bruises on her cheek and nose, "Are you sure that you don't want to go the infirmary? I bruised you quite a bit."

She shook her head, "Yes I'm sure," she said, "I'll visit the Infirmary after Bakugou and Todoroki are treated. Your friends did a number on them."

I scratched my head, letting off a nervous laugh as I opened the door for the frog girl. Till the heat hit me.

It was hot, hotter than it should be, as the classroom fanned their faces against the extreme heat wave. Steam was sitting down with Collect whispering about something, and whatever it was riled him up.

"Gero? Was it always this hot in here?" Tsuyu croaked, wiping the immediate sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, listen, we'll catch up later Tsuyu," I handed her our signature business card, "Take this if you want to reach me."

She blinked, then placed the card in her pocket, "Alright, see you tomorrow in class." and left to slowly bake with the rest of her class. I walked over to Steam and Collect.

"So Steam, what's the problem now?" I said with slight irritation in my voice.

"Doc called. Something's wrong at Steamworks," he stated quickly.

I gritted my teeth, "I knew I should have amped up security! It better not be thieves!" I thought of my beloved reading material tucked under my bed, hoping that remained undisturbed.

Collect raised an eyebrow, "That's what you care about? That your comics are safe?"

"They have sentimental value!"

Steam raised his hand and raised, "Can we focus please? I'm trying not to combust here." He looked around, "We'll discuss this later, focus on the now." He sat up and took a couple deep breaths, cooling down the room a tad, and proceeded to walk towards the front door for the exit.

A hand stills me as I tried to go after him, "Let him go," said Collect, "Best for him to cool off for the moment. Let him think it through."

I shrugged him off, "Let him go?! He needs someone to talk to-"

"Someone like you? Please." He scoffed as he walked towards me, pale blue eyes penetrating my soft green ones. "Last thing he needs is to add you to his list of worries."

I gritted my teeth, fighting off the fiery pit in my stomach,"Fine," I said as I pushed him out the way. Grumbling under my breath as I walked to the exit.

Collect threw his hands in the air, "Where are you going?!"

"Focusing on the now!" I said as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

"Sooo, how did it go?" said Mei as she peeked above my shoulder.

"Mffph?" I said, voice muffled by the screwdriver in my mouth.

"Your Orientation Exam!" She said as she grinned at me, "Sensei said that you had to do something With Class A," I felt a finger poke my cheek, "So how did it go?"

I placed the screwdriver on the floor,"We had to pass. Our internships were on the line." I said as I pulled at the wiring. "Both David and Charles put their opponents in the Infirmary, while I gave mine minor bruising."

"David and Charles?!" Her crosshair eyes seemed to widen at the mention of their names. "Do you think that they'll let me take their measurements, I'm sure I can make the perfect-"

"Ahem."

We turned to find Collect and Steam resting their backs at the doorway, each with a bemused expression on their faces.

"Please continue. Loving where this conversation is going," said the telepath, fighting back a chuckle.

I screwed in the latch to the missing panel. "I suppose that's it for today," I said to Mei as I began to pack up my tools, and looked at Steam, "Good to see that you calmed down David, I hosted the bag over my shoulder, "Ready to go see the damage done to Steamworks?"

The Room heated up a tad, but only a little, "Yeah," he nodded, "Let's go."

"Hold on a sec!" yelled Mei as she ran with measuring tape in her hands, "Let me get your measurements for future reference!"

David took a step back, hands raised at the pink haired girl running at him, "Uh, maybe next time, we have an emergency-"

"This'll only take a second!" She protested, eyes alarmingly wide. "Your suit could use the upgrade!"

"An upgrade!? My suits fine!-"

I gave David a nudge, "Loosen up. Your suit is way too dangerous for the hero business, especially in the glove compartment," I whispered pointing at the gloves lined with platinum and iron, "Let her measure you, she knows what she's doing."

David sighed, "Fine," he grumbled, "But keep the original mechanics will you? Otherwise, I'll burn up from the inside out."

Mei nodded rigorously as she began to take her measurements, not before cupping a feel of his chest, to which I fought back a giggle.

"All done!" She said, beaming brightly. "I'll make adjustments to your suit! Come here tomorrow!"

"I'm sure that he'll be waiting with bated breath," laughed Charles, ignoring the boring eyes of a certain gearhead.

"Oooo, nice revolver!" she said grabbing Anna from her holster.

Charles grin quickly disappeared, replaced with a rare look of worry and shock, "Hey! Give me back Annamaria! She's one of a kind!"

Mei opened the cylinder, inspecting its brass plating and the long double barrels, "Never held a gun before! It even has a weight to-" The gun was yanked out of her grasp by an invisible force, before sliding back into his holster."Much better," He sighed giving it a pat.

I coughed into my hand, "Look, Mei, you had your fun, but it time for us to leave."

"But I haven't even shown you my babies yet!" She protested, pointing to an array of gizmos and gadgets stockpiled in the corner of the room, "They're beautiful, aren't they?! I'm sure they'll make me a fortune-"

"I think that's enough Hatsume," said a gravelly voice.

We turned to find Power Loader standing at the doorway,"They have a family emergency. It's best to send them on their way,"

"Y-Yes Sensei." she smiled cheekily, going back to her work table.

He turned to us, face obscured by the metal helmet he wears, except for the permanent smirk on his face. "Sorry about that," said the U.A teacher.

I shook my head, "No need, She's a handful sure, but she means well…"

Power Loader nodded, and moved away from the door, "Have a nice rest of a day."

We each nodded and walked on towards the exit, making our way towards Steamworks

* * *

The bell chimed as we walked through the door, Doc was sitting with Selena on the couch, everything valuable seemed untouched. All that was out of out of the ordinary was, well, that everything was ordinary.

The room temperature rose a tad, "Doc, what gives?! you said we were hit!"

Doc merely sipped his tea, "I said that we may have been compromised," he pointed to a box on the tabletop. "This came in this morning while you were gone."

"Did you open-"

"No we did not," replied Selina, who poured more tea for the others. "We were waiting on you,"

Steam sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with." He took out a pocket knife and cut the tape from the box and opened up the flaps.

I watched as Steam's face became etched in confusion as he reached in and moved his hand around inside. Finally, he pulled out something covered in what seemed to be ashes.

"What that?" I asked.

"It's a DVD," said Steam. He stared at it, then walked towards me, "Do you happen to have a portable DVD player?"

I raised an eyebrow, "We have a DVD player in the Living Room, why do we need-"

"Thinking ahead. It could be rigged with viruses,"

"R-Right. Well, I have an old movie player in my room. Would that work?"

He nods, and tosses the disc for me, "Good you might want to listen to this."

I stared dumbly at Disc, written in crude black marker, was my name scrawled against the center.

Collect whistled, "Well I guess tonight's Movie Night, who wants popcorn?"

* * *

I placed the movie player on the table top and sat down next to Steam and Selina, drumming my fingers on the countertop we all sat down at the table.

Collect was crunching madly in my ear, and it was driving me nearly as insane as he was.

"Do you mind," I growl, baring my fangs at him.

He shrugged and moved without so much of an apology, watching as David Inserted the disc into the movie player. And the video feed came to life.

" **Hello, Susie"**

"D-Da?"

The words left my mouth without my consent, and I felt Collects and Steams eyes on me, my cheeks grew hot, but I ignored the stares as the video continued on.

" **Surprised? No need to be. You knew that prison couldn't hold someone like me,"** he chuckled softly, then continued, **"You see, I've been watching you for while now, and imagined my surprise when I heard that you joined that** _ **cancerous**_ **Organization,** He let loose another sinister chuckle, **"Lets just say I'm** _ **not**_ **pleased.**

He took another sip from his Mug, inspects it, then throws it at the camera, a crash emitting from the back ground, **"I'm sorry, I can't stand the fact that you confide and work in the same room with those,** _ **those Parasites**_ **that you call** _ **family**_ **!"** He nursed his temples, a futile effort to calm down. " **But no matter, they'll get there's and the best part, I haven't the need to lift a finger."**

He smiled, showing off his sharper, more grotesque fangs. **"The enemies you made will be your undoing, sweetie, and something tells me that Japan's is a kettle pot fit to burst." he laughed then leaned closer to the Camera, "And when it burst, and my girl it will, I'll be dragging your bloody carcass back home in that nice comfy cellar Your so fond of-"**

A crash was heard in the background, Along with the clicks and loading of guns, **"L.A.P.D! WE HAVE THE ROOM SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"**

Dr. Arcona smiled, **"I'm afraid that our time is up my little spider, but don't worry** , He grinned, **"I'll be seeing you soon."**

And the video feed went static before going dead.

* * *

"Well, that was ominous," said Collect as he washed his popcorn bowl in the sink, "Can't believe that the bastard broke out of Hellions Gate, he always was three steps ahead of us." He turned to me, "You okay?"

I shook my head, not uttering a word as I eyed the disc in my palms, trying my best to swallow the large lump in my throat. '  
 _That psychopath is roaming rampant somewhere in the states, creating god know what for his amusement, and there's nothing we can do about it.'_

"We can't worry about that, we need to focus on the incentive, that being Izuku." Collect said as he sat down and poured himself some of the extremely sweet tea.

"That's the thing, Why? We never had to do something like this before. We should be out there doing Ops or solving cases like usual."

"Well you sure can't see something is amiss even when you are in the thick of it," chuckled Collect.

"What do you mean?"

Collect tsked at me, "Haven't you notice the the moment we stepped foot off of that plane, we had nothing but trouble, from kidnappings to being held hostage?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We stumbled upon something, something big, and that class, and Izuku is the epicenter of it all." He slurped his tea, giving out an audible 'ahhhh' before setting the teacup down, and began his descent upstairs, "Sleep on that tonight, will you? We have school in the morning." and left me alone in the Living Room.

I sighed and walked downstairs, listening to the drones and whines of machinery, drowning out my headache as I sat at my work table.

 _I need-we need to be ready to move just in case my Da pays me a visit in Japan._ I thought as I pulled out my computer and began my search. Surfing real estate for a viable option. Until finally, an image of a house filled the screen. A mansion, complete with an upstairs and downstairs, along with eight bedrooms.

I smiled brightly at the sight of it, and wondered about the reactions of the others, _Selina might not be fond of the idea but Steam will back me up...I hope_.

I shoved the computer back under the bed and climbed on top of it. And began to ponder it all.

 _So, whoever is targeting us is targeting Izuku, All Might, and Class A as well, Someone smart, but with a childish grudge, but who?_

I flicked the light off, _Whatever the future holds, be it that psychopath, or whoever's looming over the horizon, Incentive will stand ready. Whatever it takes!_

I felt my eyes grow heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

 _Kurogiri idly wiped the counter as screams and wails rang out in front of him. Equal was proving to be quite the nuisance, if not for the information he had, he'd be dead already._

" _I'm telling you that's all I know!" said the former Drug Dealer as sweat and blood ran over the exposed inner flesh of his body. The skin had long since crumbled over parts of his torso and his face, allowing a view of the tendons and muscle. "Just let me go-GAHHHHH!" a dry scream escaped his throat as the pale man gripped his shoulder a second time._

" _You let her escape!" seethed Shigaraki as he let go, scratching at the aged claw marks that decorated his skin, "She was our ticket to the Secret Boss!"_

" _I didn't know there was a third one I swear!" Equal whimpered,_

 _The pale man body went slack, as he stopped mid scratch, "A third one…" Shigaraki turned to face the half disintegrated Salesman, "As in more than one?_

 _Equal nodded his head fearfully "Y-Yeah, there's Steam, and Collect! The third one must be new!"_

 _At this, Shigaraki let off a dry oily laugh, "Did you hear that Kurogiri? There's more than one!" The smile faded slightly, "Where are they?"_

" _I-I don't know-"_

" _Of course you don't know," he sighed as he absently scratched his neck._

" _But I can find out, just give me a chance!" he shouted._

 _Shigaraki seemed to ponder at the idea, arms folded as he sat down at the bar._

" _Kurogiri."_

 _The black mist looked up, "Yes?"_

" _We need all the power ups we can get. Send him off, before I do something I won't regret."_

 _Equal let off a pained sigh of relief as he felt the Black Mist envelop him,"Thank you, I promise you won't regret this-"_

" _I hope not, you don't know what I do to those that are shitty Power Ups. He leaned in close for Equal to fill the breath to creep up his nose, "Don't fail me again." he heard before the Mist obscured his vision. He felt the weightlessness take him, landing him in a dumpster alleyway. He pulled free of the restraints ripping of the Cloth Gag in the process._

 _Never has he been so humiliated in his entire life! First Steam shows up then Collect shows afterward, then all the planning for revenge goes up in smoke! Not to mention being tortured by that spoiled brat! But enough about that. He needed to find a doctor, fast._

 _He staggered down the alleyway, blood dripping from his face, shoulder, and chest, He ignored the worried looks of passersbys as he walked straight towards Hosu Hospital. The last thing he remembers is the blaring of police sirens before collapsing on the sidewalk, blood pooling around him._

* * *

 **Annnd That's It People! Don't worry Equals fine! He's just taking a short blood nap.I like to thank those who are with me on this journey We've taken, and another thank you To Waffle Winners for helping me out Until then!**


	8. Collect: The Interview

**Hello Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of The Prime Incentive, We're drawing closer to the Sports festIval Arc, and the more we do the more nervous I get. But enough about that, Onto the chapter.**

 **I'd like to once again thank Waffle Winners for Beta Reading my material, wouldn't be able to do it without him.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Interview**

 **(Charles [Collect]'s POV)**

" _You have to take this," said Doctor Reese._

 _I looked up from my straitjacket and inspected the capsule filled with swirling purple liquid imbued inside and shook my head, "There's no way in hell that you putting that in my body."_

 _Reese sighed and set it on the table, "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. You already injured five of the working staff, and after what you did to Kerns..."_

 _I snorted, "Please, that quack doctor got what was coming to him. As for the others, they knew what was happening and kept quiet about it."_

" _You could have filed a complaint-"_

" _I did, but you wrote it off as the ramblings of a crazy instead of looking into it." I replied, leaning forward in my straitjacket, "Then again I wouldn't listen to me either, Not after as much time I spent in solitary confinement on his request."_

 _The air went stiff, as it should. They were wrong to trust Kerns, despite his "success rate". He was a sadist who delighted in the pain of others. He needed to go, it was that simple._

 _The doctor straightened his tie and cleared his throat, "That would still leave the problem with your meds."_

 _I took a look at the gel capsule, finally recognizing the purple substance, "If you expect me to take this, it's not going to happen."_

" _They're safe I assure you. Your experience with them has been...less than virtuous, but the ones you encountered were most likely designed and assembled in a basement, "This-" He taps the Pill bottle- "was manufactured in the finest labs off the coast of Switzerland."_

" _Oh, It's Swiss? Now that makes me feel safe and secure. I chuckled nervously, "Is it approved by the FDA?"_

" _Yes, not for public consumption of course, this is strictly for the military." He slid the bottle across the table, "I'll tell you what, will start you on a trail run, It's still in the beta stages but tests has proved to be extremely positive. If it doesn't work out then, we'll put you on something else."_

 _The table rose a centimeter as I began to ponder the terms, Perhaps a negotiation is an order._

" _...If I take this, I want my visiting hours back,"_

 _Reese smiled, "Done, We'll start you on your new medication tomorrow." he took his clipboard and began to write, just as the timer went off, "I'm afraid that's it for our session," he stood up, "I'll take you to your room. shall we?"_

 _I stood up and walked with Reese, down the hall towards the padded cell with a television, wardrobe, and bathroom._

" _How long do I have to stay in here," I whined as I struggled against the straitjacket, walking inside the pillowy space._

" _Until the doctors are no longer scared of you."_

 _I shrugged, "Fair enough."_

 _I felt the door close behind me, leaving me to my seclusion._

* * *

I looked down at the capsule that partially neutered me, My quirk abilities are no longer as strong as they used to be, I had trouble holding Bakugou in place when I sent him flying for a ring out. A cheap victory. Still, curb stomping that ego of his felt good, if only a little.

A knock came to the bathroom door, "Charles! Hurry up! Other people have to use the bathroom!"

It's been two days since Webb got that 'letter' from her father, and ever since she's been a tad antsy, I just hope it's not what I think it is.

Another knock came to the door, This time her thoughts probed my mind.

 **(Hurry up would ya?! my head is killing me!)**

I shoved the pill bottle in my pants pocket and washed my hands, "Just a second!"

I opened the door to find the spider girl tapping her foot, chocolate smudges still present on her face.

"You know you shouldn't be eating… nevermind," I said as I stepped to the side, Allowing her to enter. before walking into the hall, I watched her reach into the cabinet to pull out a bottle of aspirin just before swallowing one as she rubbed her temples.

 _She's fine Collect, just focus on today, not the past..._

I walked into the kitchen just in time to hear the morning news on the radio.

 **The Hero Killer strikes again as another body was found this morning in the Hosu district. Police have reached out to the public and have asked to give any information they have to the local authorities...**

"That's the fifth body this month," said David as he walked down the stairs, donning a suit and tie, holding a Cherry Pepsi.

I straightened up on, "Should we investigate? The whole ordeal is becoming ridiculous."

"I can't help but concur," said Doc as he puts a plate of seasoned bacon and eggs in front of us. "What's the reason for the extended break?"

Steam took a spoonful of eggs into his mouth, "We're new in the area Matt, and after Selina got kidnapped, we've been keeping low, that and she's still searching for someone to take the Secretary job. He looked around, "Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs, asleep." Stated Doc as he began to eat.

"In order for us to work, we need someone to help cover for us. Selina can only do so much."

 **Bring! Bring!**

I put my fork down as I reached for cell phone and cupped it to my ear, "This Is Collect."

"U-Um, Hello?"

I stood up in my chair, "...Millie?"

A small *Eep!* came from the speaker, "Y-You Remember me?"

I let loose a laugh, "Of course I do! You're the first person I gave my card to." Realization hits me, "Wait, why are you calling? Are you in trouble? "

"W-What? No, no, I'm fine it's just that I got fired from my old job."

"Really? What happened?"

There was a pause on the other end, "Uh, I may have um, spilled hot coffee on my managers boss..."

I slightly winced, "Ouch."

"I-It was an accident I swear!" She proclaimed, voice rising an octave, "But he fired me on the spot, said I was a good for nothing. Then I thought of you!"

I grinned full heartedly "The job offer, you mean."

"Y-Yes the job offer," she replied sheepishly, "So is there somewhere we can meet up?"

"Not here," said Steam, "Somewhere local"

"How about the Local Cafe on Kujo Ave? I hear the Lotte is sweet this time of year." I said on the phone.

"Some Pine Forest Tea would be great! See you there!"

I put the phone in my pocket and meet the eyes of Steam, Webb, and Doc, each wearing a serious expression.

"...What?"

"You're not going alone, that's what," said Steam as he sipped his coffee. "I'm going with. Webb, run a background check on this 'Millie' character while we're gone."

"Sir, yes, sir," She saluted before returning to her breakfast

Steam put on his car keys and proceeded towards the door. Well, are you coming? I doubt she's the type that likes being stood up."

* * *

 **(Is my tie too tight?)**

 **(That Maid is with the bunny tail sure is cute….)**

 **(Where is she where is she! Am I too early?!)**

 **( I don't like the way this shows my breasts ...)**

I stifled a chuckle as I walked through the door with Steam. The Cafe was lovely, the coffee smelled nice, and most of all the girls were curvy. If it weren't for the for the more base primal, thoughts, then it'd be perfect. Then again, this place breeds desperation, from attendees and working staff alike.

"The faster we meet this chick the better…" mumbled Steam as he stopped to take a look around the Cafe. "This place is packed. How are we going to find her-"

"There," I said pointing to the trembling girl who was sipping her tea, burping before covering her mouth. She was wearing a business skirt, and blouse that was quite snug on her form, and she was trembling like she was in fear of getting beaten.

"Millie, there you are."

She looked at us and practically beamed as her tail wagged from beneath her.

 _Wait, she has a tail?_

"Y-You actually came!" she said, eyes shining in glee as we walked toward the table. She turns towards Steam and cocks her head, "Who's this?"

"This is ball of heat is David, He wanted to see who called me in the middle of the morning"

He slightly bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Millie, I hope I can impress."

Her ears perked up as she blushed a tinge, "W-Wow, so professional." She reached out towards the teapot that was in the middle of the table and began to pour us a glass.

That's when I noticed her bandaged hand, no blood on the bandages, most likely just a fracture or sprain.

"How did you hurt your hand?" Asked Steam as he sipped his tea.

Her ears drooped.

 **(They noticed)**

"I, uh, fell down a flight of stairs..."

"I highly doubt it, seeing that your entire arm isn't in a sling," said Steam as he inspected the bandages

I dropped my gel capsule in the tea and drunk it, "You don't need to lie to us, Millie, Tell us what happened."

"B-But really I-"

"Millie," I put a hand over hers, "Please."

She trembled, then after a deep breath, she began to speak in shaky words, "M-My Landlord is a cruel fiend who preys on mutants, like me." She said as she held the tea in her hands and took a shaky sip. "I-It's becoming unbearable for me to s-stay in my own place! But I have nowhere else to go!" She wailed as fat tears ran down her face.

 **(Then Sadie Left...)**

I raised an eyebrow, _Sadie? Hmmm, best to press this,_

" _..._ Surely there was someone who stood up against the jackass." I said as I sipped my tea, "A roommate perhaps?"

She stiffened, but stopped crying, "Yeah I had a roommate, her name was Sadie." She let off a soft smile, "She was awesome as she stood up to. Haven't seen her in awhile though. She had to take care of family."

I nodded my head and continued to probe her mind, which by itself was hard, due to her 'unique' mental state.

 **(I wonder what they are serving on Thursday...)**

I reached into my pocket and pulled out one five-hundred dollars, and placed it on the table, "Here, for the tea," I said as I slid it towards her.

She looked at it dumbfoundedly, " I-I can't take this! I-It's too much money!"

I smiled at her, "Think of this as an acceptance bonus, You're hired!"-She jumped across the table, Landing on top of me with a pillowy thud.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Millie as her cheek nuzzled against mine. "I'll cook and clean, and take care of case files and phone calls and-"

"That's great and all, but could you get off of him, you attracted the cafe's attention," said Steam as laughed at my expense.

I felt her body quickly heat up as she scooted off of me, "S-Sorry! I was just so happy," she pressed her fingers together timidly as she got up from her knees.

 **(He must think I'm a freak now.)**

I patted her head, eliciting a soft coo from her lips.

 **(Or maybe not...)**

"How about you tell me where you live. We need to confront your landlord."

Her ears twitched, " My place isn't far from here. I live in the apartment loft off of Kunbi street, my door number is 1453."

"Thanks," I said, "we'll find out where your boss lives, whether he visits or not." I rose up from the floor, "Your first day officially starts tomorrow. Be sure to dress accordingly."

"Sure thing boss!" she yipped, a look of determination trained on her features.

I threw an extra 20 dollars on the table for the tea and walked off with Steam towards the car,

"So, she's friendly…." said Steam as he inserted the keys into the ignition.

"Very friendly. Nearly turned her brain to mush when I made out on the Airplane."

He looked at me, expression serious, "I thought you've been taking your pills."

"I am!" I put a hand to my heart, "Scouts Honor!"

"...Okay...I believe you." he replied as the engine roared to life, "Let's get back to Steamworks and see what Webb dug up on Millie."

I nodded as Steam drove off towards Steamworks, leaving dust in his wake.

* * *

We walk in to hear giggles and snorts as we entered Steamworks, I was surprised to hear the lack of machinery or smell of Diesel Oil cooking up from the basement. Then I noticed the empty Oreo boxes and candy wrappers that littered the table and floor. Skittles, M&Ms, Reese's, Hershey's, and three bottles of Asprin.

Steam looked in stunned awe as we watched her pop a pill then chug a two liter Pepsi, and continued to type on the computer.

"Susie...are you okay?" said Steam as he neared the spider girl.

Susie stopped mid chug and looked at us with flushed cheeks.

"T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" she screeched, wild eyes darting between the two of us, hands in front of her, " This Is just...Well I'm-"

"Your popping Asprin LIke Pez," I said as I inspected the empty bottles of head medicine littering the counter.

"It's just a migraine!" She shouted, cleaning her mess, "I'm a tad resistant to drugs, so I have to take more than what a normal person does..." she said eyes darting between us.

Steam put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, But next time go to Doc first...alright?"

She nodded her head, her jittery figure seemingly relaxing at his touch.

 **(He's so warm.)**

I gagged, Some things never changed.

"Ahem, as much as I would love to watch you swoon, We got business to discuss," I looked at the screen monitor, ignoring the boring eyes of a certain spider girl, "What do you have on Millie?"

"...Nothing out of the ordinary." she clarified, "She's just some country girl that wanted to take on the big city, and it took advantage of her."

"Not anymore," I declared, "We gave her the job."

Susie looked at the both of us then at David, "He's joking right? Where is she supposed to sleep?!"

"She has her own place Sue, so don't worry on that account." I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "That reminds me, do you have information on her landlord, heard he's a grade A dick."

"Like you?" she chuckled, then stopped when she met the glare of Steam.

"Just send us the details on the road," said Steam as he put on his jacket.

"Wait a second! Where are you going?!"

"To meet MIllie at her place."

"But Steam you promise to help Selina with something!" said the spider girl as she stood up, wiping off the wrappers off her shorts.

I looked at Susie, then at Steam, "Well I suppose I can handle this alone..." I grabbed the car keys out of Steam's pocket and walked towards the door.

"Collect!"

I turned to face David, "Yeah?"

"Don't scratch her."

I smiled and nodded as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

 _1453…_

I looked at the doors that lead to the west side of the building, It was your average shitty apartment complex, you know, the one that has rats and smells of piss. I took the notion to hold my nose as I knocked on the door-

 _*Crash!*_

 **(You Fucking Bitch!)**

I quickly drew Annamaria and telepathically broke the door down and found Millie gasping for air, as a fat piece of shit wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"You fucking bitch! Where the fuck did you get the money huh?!" He let loose a disgusting growl as his grip surely tighten around her throat, "I teach you like I taught that 'Sadie' bitch!-"

"Get the fuck off of her NOW!"

His grip loosened, drool leaking from his lips as he let go and stood at a good seven foot tall, "Who the fuck are you supposed to be-

"The Names Collect,"I said as I locked and loaded Annamaria, "Private Investigator and entrepreneur of special items,"

Sack of shit laughed and tossed what seemed to be eight hundred dollars onto the bloody floor, "There you go. now get, I don't want to show you your insides as well.-"

I telepathically pulled Millie from his grasp and pushed her towards the opposite side of the wall, catching Mr. Watsu off guard, "How did you?! -" he looked at me, ready to kill, "You'll pay for that!"

The fucker was fast for a fat man, and before he was on me, hands gripping my throat, I tried to push him off but he was too heavy, so I went for the other option. I aimed for the heart.

He gripped his chest as I tightened my squeeze, and watch as he crawled off of me on his knees. Breathing heavily as I obstructed the blood flow from his body.

"...Now that I got your attention, I rose up and picked up Annamaria, and aimed the tip of the barrel at his face, He whimpered, actually whimpered, "P-please just take the girl and go, I won't call the cops-"

"What did you do to Sadie?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing I swear!-"

"Don't make me rip the truth out of you…."

"P-Please just l-let me go," He begged, "I promise you'll never see me again!"

I contemplated this then I looked at Millie, she was bleeding and bleeding fast from her head wound.

I removed the revolver from his skull, "Thank you, thank-" he didn't get to finish as my boot met his face.

I picked up Millie, whose blood soaked my trench coat and hands, and ran to the car.

Placing her in the passenger seat I tore off a piece of my sleeve and tied it around her head, before inserting the keys into the ignition and stepping on the gas.

* * *

Doc wiped the blood from his hands as he walked out to greet me,"You know Collect, it's been awhile since I had to operate someone on the couch." he smiled soberly, "Just like old times huh?"

I rubbed my hands _together,_ the room really needed Stream's heat right now,"Give it to me straight Doc. How bad is she?"

He threw the bloody cloth over his shoulder "Don't worry, my quirk sealed up the head wound, and they'll be no scarring whatsoever."

I let loose a sigh of relief, "Thanks Matt, I owe you one-"

"You all owe me plenty, but who's keeping track?" He grinned, then sat down beside me, "So tell me, What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?

"What did you do to Susie? I gave her something for her headaches, but it's not working, so it must be on your end, with the way your quirk works and all."

I said nothing, letting the crisp cool air fill the silence of the room.

The doctor sighed, "You don't have to tell me, but whatever happens, it's on your head." He rose from the chair. "I've got to get back to tending to Millie. I'll see you tomorrow morning," and walked to the living room.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Steam, only for it to go straight to voicemail. I huffed in frustration, _Susie's fine Collect, the walls will hold out as they always have. What are you worrying about?_ I stretched and walked up the stairs, _Besides whats the worst that could happen?_

* * *

 _Equal woke up with a start and tried to move his hands, only to find it restrained in cuffs._

" _Comfy?"_

 _He stopped and looked at the lady in black who held a pot of tea._

" _I know you! Your-"_

" _The secretary, Yes." she held up the teapot, "Tea?"_

" _Where...Where...where am I?" he replied, straining against the cuff-links._

" _Hosu General Hospital," she said as she poured herself a glass, "And in the custody of the local police department."_

 _A dry laugh escaped his throat, "So, what do you want from me?"_

" _Your memories," she curtly replied._

"… _.My what?"_

" _We don't have Collect here to do it for us sadly, so we had to improvise." she said, before whistling at the door._

 _A girl walked in, wearing greasy overalls and goggles over her face holding what seemed to be a metallic headband, "It's ready Selina. At least...I think it's ready-"_

" _Thanks Webb. Bring Steam in here."_

' _Webb' nodded and walked out of the room, a minute later the damn detective walked in, with the girl in tow._

 _Equal jerked at the handcuffs at the site of him, causing a minor reaction from the other party._

" _Came to gloat you bastard? Isn't me in this state not enough for you?!"_

 _Steam inspected Equals wounds and signed before putting the metal headband on top of Equals head._

" _Ready when you are Webb," said the detective._

 _Webb pulled out a computer from a satchel she had strapped to her body and began to type._

" _What do you have Webb?" said Selina as she sipped more of her tea._

" _Nothing so far, let me try to lessen the search." she furiously smashed the word keys, until the metal headband grew hot around Equals head._

" _What are you doing to me-"_

" _Quiet, let her focus," said Steam as he darted his eyes at the headband, "unless you want me to pour alcohol over your disintegrated bits."_

 _The threat was empty, but it was enough to shut the Drug Dealer up._

 _They sat for a full four minutes in silence, when finally,_

 _*Ding!*_

" _Success!" said Webb as she closed the laptop. "The memories are fully downloaded, we can now find out who kidnapped Selina!"_

 _Equal's world froze, if that information slips out, he's done for, "Are you trying to get me killed?!"_

" _I told you that the law enforcement will protect you- "_

" _Law enforcement in Japan is shit! You just signed my death warrant-"_

 _Steam grabbed Equal by the collar and raised him up as far his cuffs would allow, "Listen here you piece of shit, you nearly killed our handler, and you expect me to pity you?!"_

 _Steams skin was red like a devil's pitchfork, and steam whisked out of the openings of his eyes and mouth, "Be happy this was a painless procedure, because if I had it my way," he dropped him back into the bed, "I'd roast you from the inside out."_

 _Equal quivered, "You're a monster."_

 _Steam simply shrugged, face stoic, "I've been called worse," he looked at Selina and Webb, "Come on, we got what we came for. Let's go home."_

 _The girls nodded, and took off the metal headband from Equals head, and left the room. Leaving Equal alone._

 _Equal smiled and looked at the crumpled wad of Cardboard in his hand. The business card that they carry should be more than enough to keep him from visiting an early grave, he wanted to see them suffer. Like he suffered, but the best things come to those who wait._

 _Equal let loose a sinister chuckle as he closed his eyes for the final time that night. It's time for you to burn Steamworks, It's time for you to burn…_

* * *

" _So Steam," said Webb as tried to keep up with his pace._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Do you uh, wanna watch a movie with me when we get home?" she asked pressing her fingers together, a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks._

" _Sure, I could use some R &R."_

 _Her sullen expression brightened a bit,"You sure? You don't have to if you don't want to...I mean, if you're busy tonight then I can watch it by myself-"_

 _she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "Susie, I have some free time to spend with you. He looked at her as if trying to decipher something, "How have you been feeling? Ever since the letter with your father you've been acting strange-"_

 _Small tremors racked her body as she spoke, "I-I'm Fine._ _J-Just_ _been having headaches is all..."_

 _"...Well if you need anything, be sure to tell us alright? where your family after all."_

 _"Right, f-family." she stuffed her hands in her pocket and walked to the car, "At least I know I can count on you Steam." She said smiling._

 _He nodded his head and opened the driver's seat, Selina was already in the front seat sipping tea of all things._

 _"Took you long enough," said their handler as she sets her tea cup on_ her, _let's go, the vehicle is rented by the hour."_

 _they nodded and got into the car, and the whisked off straight to Steamworks_.

* * *

 **Seems Susie having a rough time dealing with her fathers return to the scene of Crime. Oh well, we'll see how she feels about that in the next chapter of the Prime Incentive (Or maybe not?) I might do a chapter on Doc, he seems like a nice guy...**

 **Be sure to review my work! I can't grow otherwise, and if you're kind enough and like my story, follow it. The support I've been getting is phenomenal and would like to thank those read my work.**

 **Oh and one more thing. Should I update the rating of this story, is it becoming too dark for a T rating? let me know! Until then!**

 **-Restless**


	9. Webb: Breaking The Spider's Nest

**Hello, Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of The Prime Incentive and boy did a lot happen since my last update! Waffle Winners left my services, (On good terms I assure you, so no hate mail), So I had to search for a new one, and boy did I find one. I'd like to thank** **jilnachtaugen** **for the Idea, and helping me with the chapter, this is a big one folks, not in terms of length, but of purpose and Importance, So I urge you to read the previous two chapters since I edited them for the buildup, With that being said I'm also starting College, So updates will be fewer than normal, School comes first after all. Now Onto the Story**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Breaking The Spider's Nest.**

 **(Susie [Webb] POV)**

" _Oh Susieee!"_

 _A sharp tremor racked trough my form as I quickly shoved the reading material under the mattress._

" _Y-yes?" I whimpered, as he appeared from the top of the stairs._

" _What are you doing? Have you completed the schematics?" He asked in a stern voice, words cutting through me like a blade._

" _Y-Yes, o-of course!" I scurried to the table and picked up the blues sheets of paper, and handed to him the sheets._

 _He snatched them from my grasp, and began to inspect my work, a faint smile rose from his features, "Impressive, truly Impressive."_

 _The compliment relieved the tremors shaking my body. And I smiled, "T-T-Thank you, D-Da-"_

" _Stop smiling, it's unnerving me," He replied, glaring at me._

" _Y-Yes!" I squeaked, covering my fangs with a hand as the tremors returned with full force._

 _He neatly folded the blueprints into squares and placed them in his pocket, "Now tell me, why have you been giggling and snorting in the dead of night? I highly doubt it was the project that we've been working on."_

" _I-It's Nothing! Just-" My face met stone_ _as a swift backhand collided with my cheek. I whimpered as I tried to get up, only for a polished boot to meet my stomach._

" _You're a terrible liar," he said as walked over to my mattress and slid a hand under it. Three terrifying seconds passed as he pulled it out._

" _A comic book…" he muttered as he gripped it in his clawed hand, "I see now, you've been filling your head with these fantasies of grandeur and heroism." He turned to me smiling wickedly,"Lets remedy that shall we?" and began to tear it to pieces._

" _No...p-please no!" I say through sputtered gasps, but he didn't listen. Tears paraded down my face as the paper snowflakes fell to the floor, "Let this be a reminder to not distract yourself with such banal tasks. I admire imagination, but this obsessive fascination with heroes is...distasteful."_

 _I sniffed up the bloody snot that ran from my nose, "I-I'm s-s-sorry Da! P-Please forgive me!"_

 _He smiles that grotesque smile, "It's okay my little spider," he put his hand on my shoulder and began to shake me._

" _Now, Wake Up."_

* * *

A sharp pain rattled my skull as I awoke from the nightmare, and groaned as I looked at the clock: twelve twenty-four Am. I reached for the Aspirin to pour out a tablet.

Empty.

I threw the empty pill bottle across the room, and walked up the stairs, the sound of the machines were making my headache worse, and I think my nose was beginning to run.

Walking into the bathroom, I searched the med cabinet for more migraine medicine.

"Susie?"

I turned to find Matteo staring at me with worried eyes, "Are you alright little spider?"

Tremors racked my body as the Doctor uttered those words, "D-Don't call me that…" I growled.

He took notice and stepped closer, "I apologize. I figured that since Selina uses that term, that it would be okay-" He stopped and took on a look of alarm.

"You're bleeding," he said.

I looked at the mirror and noticed my nose drooling blood, leaving a small red pool in the sink. That soon turned into a small stream.

The room began to spin as I held on to the sink.

"Doc...Help…"

He rushed towards me as the world went black.

* * *

 _A boom emitted from the opposite side of my room, as two figures emerged from the smoke and debris. pissing my pants in fear, I crawled up towards the ceiling and listened to the voices._

" _Next time Collect, I handle the the dramatic entrances." said the taller one. He wears a rebreather-like mask on his face, covering his mouth and teeth._

" _Sorry, but I say this is waaaay better than walking through the front door." This one wore what kinda looks like a Lab Coat, but seems thicker and rougher in design, "Now can we get a move on before the madman ships his plans and the Geo Bomb to an undisclosed location?"_

 _The taller one walked forward ten steps and spots my bed mattress, and frowned, "What the hell?"_

" _What?" said 'Collect' as he walked to his side._

" _Someone lives here," said the intruder, as he darted his eyes around the basement, "Judging by the mechanical dolls and hair comb, I dare say it's a female, possibly of young age."_

 _I scurried to the far corner of the room. My hands were sweating and I was beginning to lose my grip on the stone._

" _That explains the piss and shit in the bucket," chuckled Collect as he points to the black bucket in the far corner of the room._

 _My cheeks burned, no one was supposed to see that. Or smell it for that matter. Da always changes it when he comes down, but he's been too busy._

 _Da..._

 _The shorter one, Collect, stops in his tracks, and walked towards the taller one, and whispers into his ear._

 _The tall one nodded and let loose a groan as Steam trails whisked off his body as the whole room grew hot. Really hot. So hot I lose my grip of the ceiling and began to plummet face first towards the ground._

" _EEEEEK!"_

" _Gotcha!"_

 _I opened my eyes to reveal I was in the arms of the intruder, who was grinning wildly, "You gave us quite the scare back there-"_

 _I screamed and broke free from his grasp, and crawled on all fours towards my mattress, hugging my sheets to my body. Shutting my eyes in fear, "D-Don't hurt me!"_

" _Woah easy there, we're not here to hurt you..." said The tall one, who began to walk towards me, Only causing my fear to escalate as I press my back against the wall. "We're looking for something. Perhaps you know what that something is?"_

 _I briskly shook my head, looking at him in the eye, and after much courage, I mustered up a question of my own._

" _W-Who...W-What are you?"_

 _He grinned, and I'll never forget what he said…_

" _A Hero."_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, only to feel hands still me as I tried to rise from the bed,

"You're awake. Good, stimulating the brain stem with a good memory seemed to have worked." said a voice.

"David?" is tried to turn my head but it felt stiff. "Whats going on?"

"Actually Its Charles, but if you want, I can make kissy faces and have you believe I'm David."

I vomited a little in my mouth, "No thanks, I'm good," I look at him in the eye and frowned. "Wheres David and Matteo?"

"Davids in the Bathroom. He's cleaning up your blood in the bathroom sink. Matteo is still treating Millie, she hasn't woken up from her head injury…"

I groaned as the headache returned with full force, "Okay, what going on with me? and why do I feel like somethings trying to claw it way out of my head?"

He took on a more troubled appearance, before answering, "A long time ago, I placed a wall in your head-"

I narrowed my eyes, "A what?"

"A barrier to block out certain aspects of you created from your father's abuse." He continued, "Your mind has been fortified to block out said trauma."

I widen my eyes in disbelief. Collect was being serious. He was never serious, and if any of what he was saying is true, then that could only mean one thing.

"...You altered my mind? Why?"

"Three weeks after we first met you. I-" he stopped, and fumbled with the ring on his finger, "We only wanted to help, but we didn't think this would happen-"

"What's happening then! What's happening to me?!" I struggled to rise, but the flesh was unwilling, drugged perhaps.

Silence for three seconds, then an answer, "The walls are coming down, and you're regressing back to your original state," He finally spit out. Turning away from me, "But the process is killing you."

The pitter patter of rain filled the silence between the two, while the thunder broke it.

"Killing me, What do you mean this 'wall' is killing me?!"

"Your memories are putting too much stress onto it," he clarified as he began to roll his sleeves, "I have to get to work immediately before there's permanent damage to your psyche." he placed a hand on my forehead.

"Are you ready?"

"What about David? Can we wait for him?-"

Collect shook his head, "No time, you can see him when I'm done," the hand on my forehand grew firm. "I need complete surrender of the mind. So I must ask again, are you ready?"

I nodded my head, and as I gave consent, my body went cold as the world faded into obscurity.

* * *

" _A H-Hero?" I said not believing my ears._

 _The boy grinned, "Yep, The names Steam, from Incentive, he points to the shorter one inspecting the room, "And over there's Collect, we're kinda a big deal."_

 _Incentive, the name rings a bell from Da. When I questioned him on the matter, he made sure to remind me of my place._

" _Y-You're the one whos b-been disturbing Da's work!" I screeched, face red as I bared my fangs._

 _Steam raised an eyebrow, " Well yeah, we're trying to stop him from-" he paused his eyes widening in alarm, "Wait a minute...Your Dr. Arcona's daughter?!"_

 _I withdrew closer to the wall in fear of the outburst, "S-So what if I am?!" I whispered, mustering up as much courage as possible, "It's n-not like he t-treats m-me as one," I replied sniffing up tears._

 _Silence and he extended a hand towards my face, I flinched, and I felt a hand softly wipe a tear from my eye. It was warm, gentle, and intoxicating, something I never felt before from Da when he looks at me, or even when he smiles._

 _The hand withdrew itself, and I instantly miss the sensation, Steam turned to his partner, "Well it's official, we're saving her."_

" _S-Save? M-Me?" the worlds left my lips before I could cover them._

 _Steam nodded his head, "Well of course, the bruises on your cheek and and temple tells it own story," he puts a warm hand on my shoulder, a sharp contrast to Da's cold demeanor, "He beats on you, doesn't he?"_

 _More tears and a bit of shame engulfed me as I softly nodded my head yes._

" _Bastard." said Steam as he rose up, Don't worry we'll put him behind bars-"_

" _YOU CAN'T!" I screeched, catching both of their attention, "I-I Mean, I-If you do t-that where would I g-go? He's the only f-family I have-"_

" _Your name."_

 _"H-Huh?"_

" _What's your name?" he asked bluntly._

" _S-Susie. M-My name is Susie." I stuttered._

 _He put a hand on my cheek, and I flinched at the warmth of his touch, "Listen Susie, You can't live like this, You're Malnourished and frail. If this continues, chances are you won't survive another beating."_

 _I swallowed the harsh lump in my throat, He was right, he hasn't fed me in days, and I resorted to eating the rats that came up from the cellar drain. He's been blatantly ignoring me ever since the I gave him the Schematics to the Geo-Bomb._

 _Collect shuddered and gagged,"Rats from the drainage pipe? Really?"_

 _That shook me out of my stupor, "H-Huh?"_

" _Never mind him," he replied, shooting a glare at his partner, "Let's focus on getting you out of here.-"_

" _Susie? Leaving? I think not!" said a voice at the top of the stairs._

 _I froze, The tremors in my body returning full force at the appearance of his voice._

 _Da slowly walked down the steps, "I finally get to see the face who has been sabotaging my work," He then frowned, baring his grotesque fangs, "I'm not impressed in the slightest." He stopped a the bottom looking at the two of us, then at me. "Do you honestly think he's here to save you? He's here to destroy my life's work! Are you that clueless?!"_

 _I shook at the ferocity in his voice, "I-Im S-Sorry Da-"_

" _Don't apologize to him,"_

 _I looked at Steam with wide eyes, "B-But-"_

" _No buts," he replied, "You have nothing to apologize for." He stood up and looked at my Father, "She's coming with us."_

" _Us?" He said as he walked closer to Steam, grinning like a madman._

" _Yeah, us, as in me and Collect-" he turned his head, and noticed thin air took Collect's place, "Motherfuck-."_

 _He didn't get to finish._

 _Da's movements were quick and precise, as he took out a throwing knife from his right sleeve and threw it at the Hero, the blade pierced Steams left shoulder, and he scrambled back towards the opposite side of the cellar._

 _The doctor bore no reprieve as he rushed the teen, sideswiped him, and push the dagger deeper into his shoulder blade, "How about this for a deal, You leave and never return, and I won't paint your entrails on the cellar wall."_

 _I watched in horror and began to curl up in a ball and shake, mumbling under my breath, "J-Just take the deal, l-leave me to my personal hell-"_

" _I'll pass."_

 _I looked up, "H-Huh?"_

 _Da slammed the Hero's head against the wall, "Why do you care for her wellbeing so much?! You barely even know her!" he pressed the blade deeper into his shoulder eliciting a agonized cry from Steam,"What drives you to this extent?!"_

" _Stopping the bad guys...it's what we do."_

 _A shiver went through my spine, but it wasn't out of fear, or danger, it was something different, something more._

" _Hmm?" Said Da, eyebrows raised._

" _The Incentives motto, we stop those who endanger others, and if by taking Susie from this place protects her, then by all means, let it be so-"_

 _Another slam headfirst into the wall, and I did the unthinkable._

 _I bolted, straight towards Da, and after climbing on top of his back, I sank my fangs into his neck._

" _ARRGH!"_

 _He jerked and threw me off of him, and looked at me with wild eyes, "You...You dare!" Pulling the knife out of Steam's Shoulder, he lunged at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow._

 _It never came._

 _He was floating in midair, knife still present in his hand, but his eyes shined with confusion._

" _I have to say Steam, What a mess you made," said Steams partner as he walked down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear._

 _Da tried to turn his head and speak, but seemed to fail in that regard._

" _The names Collect, if you're wondering." said Collect as he walked over to his partner who was lying on his back, blood running from a gash on his forehead, "We can leave now. the bomb is disabled-"_

" _What took you so long jackass?! I got my ass handed to me!" He sighed and got to his feet, holding his head._

 _Collect raised an eyebrow, "You got beaten by this schmuck?" he asked as he let Da plummet to the ground, hitting the ground with a hard *Smack!*_

" _He's stronger and faster than he looks," groaned Steam. He looked at me, "You alright?"_

 _I nodded, shaking, as I took in the situation, "I-I bit him….I bit Da."_

 _Steam nodded, "Yeah, Thanks by the way, my head would have been mush if it wasn't for your quick thinking. He took out a pair of cuffs and slapped them on Da's wrists._

 _Da turned to me, hate in his eyes, but also surprise, "You'd chose them over your own blood?! How could you?! After everything I ever done for our sakes-"_

 _I hid behind Steam. Cowering against his back, "Y-You a-abused me! T-Threatening me to make your machines in my room! There wasn't a w-warm moment b-between us-"_

" _Raaaaggh!" he lunged at me. baring his fangs only to be met with a fist, Steam's fist,"That's enough out of you, crazy bastard. She made a choice, and if you ask me, it was the right one."_

 _He tightens his grip on Da's shoulder, "The local authorities are on their way. Let's make sure that he is transferred to Hellion's Gate in America shall we?"_

" _W-Wait!" I screeched._

 _He stopped, and looked at me, intensity wavering his eyes, "Yes?"_

" _W-What about m-me?"_

 _He smiled, I said I was getting you out of here didn't I?"_

 _Tears fell from my hollow cheeks as pure joy rattled my core, "Yes?"_

" _Well, I highly suggest you pack your things. We leave in ten minutes."_

 _I sniffed and stiffened, "I-I get to go o-outside?"_

" _Yes...the great outdoors," he extended a hand towards me, "Ready to see the evening moon?"_

 _I let loose a soft squeal, as I took the hand of the Hero, and walked through the blasted opening. And saw the Moon for the first time in six years._

* * *

 _ **Outside of Susie's Psyche…**_

"Tear down the walls Collect."

Collect ignored her, instead focusing his efforts on reconstructing the Barrier in Susie's head.

"What you two did was wrong Charles, and you're not strong enough to do the job again."

Collect's hand twitched, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the barrier was Steam's idea not mine."

More rain drops, more silence, and another crackle of thunder.

"Look, I know that Susie had her...issues, but that's no reason for you to alter her mind!-"

"Leave him alone Selina, he's trying to focus," said Steam as he entered the room, gaze locked on the handler.

Selina stiffened, but kept her stance, "How could you do this to her? You of all people…"

Steam folded his arms, "I did what was necessary, she'd lock herself in her room for days on in, screaming at night as if the devil himself was taking her away, we sought to give her relief, nothing more"

"...And look what you're relief landed her," she said turning to Susie, a grim look on her face

Steam looked down at her. Her breathing was heavy but consistent and stable. He sighed, and looked at Collect, "Can you deconstruct the walls?"

The telepath eyes widen, "I can, but are you sure? Once the barrier's gone I cannot simply make another one."

"We tried Collect, but I think it's time for her to heal the natural way."

"If by natural then you mean-"

"Not the time for backhanded remarks Charles," Seethed Selina. "Can you tear down the walls or not?"

Silence as lightning overtook the conversation, followed by thunder.

"Alright," said Collect as he pointed to Steams waist, "but I'm going to need your belt."

* * *

I woke up with a faint gnawing pain in my jaw as I rose from the bed, the taste of blood and leather filling my mouth. I spat out the belt and placed it on my side, and looked around to find all eyes on me, some mixed with worry while others with guilt.

I felt the heavy aura around them and began to lightly curl up into a ball.

"S-Selina? D-Doc?" I stutter as I began to bite my nails.

"Yes?" they said in unison

"C-Can you leave? I w-want to talk t-to D-David and C-Charles,"

"...Take the time you need, little one," said the handler and left the room along with Doc.

I looked at Steam from between the corners of my arms, "S-So wh-why did you do it?"

"To help you," said Steam quickly at the question, earning a look from his partner, "Ever since you left your father's care you been suffering from nightmares, and I thought...we thought-"

"It would be best to brainwash me?" I said with an attempted growl, but only came out as a squeak

"Pretty much, yeah," concluded Collect, "You were a dysfunctional mess, so I came to Steam with the idea to treat you."

I paled a bit, and tried my best to stop my chattering teeth, "S-So wait, it was y-your idea?

Collect nodded, "Yep, of course, he was against it at first, but when we found you curled up in a ball in the corner of the basement rocking back and forth, doused in sweat and tears, he relented."

I recalled that night and bit my tongue, that wasn't something I wanted to remember. I was sweating profusely now, and I think I can smell myself, no doubt that he can too.

"Are you mad?" said Collect smiling.

I hesitantly nodded my head, and looked at Steam for help, he seemed to not get the message, however, as he looked away in shame.

"No you're not," said the telepath," A small part of you was glad to be rid of the old you, and to be honest, though he'll never admit it, Steam was too-"

"That's enough Collect,-" said Steam as he put a hand on Collects shoulder.

"Not until she admits it-"

"I SAID, THAT'S ENOUGH," roared the furnace as his skin turned beet red. Sending a tremor through my body.

The room grew immensely hot as I began to sweat from the palms. And the room was beginning to spin.

The room cooled as he spoke, "Take a breather Collect. I'll talk to her on my own."

The telepath looked at me and smirked, and as he left the room, he stops at the threshold of the exit, "You might want to clean that couch Steam," and left the room.

I was about to ask why until I felt the dampness of my briefs.

I had pissed myself

Hot tears rolled down my eyes as the yellow trail soaked my panties and sleeping pants, hitting the floor in a yellow puddle.

"...Let's get you cleaned up." David said as he went down to the bathroom and brought a towel and began to wipe my mess up.

"I-I'm still mad at you…" I uttered between my weeping.

"I know, and I deserve it. I understand if you need some time alone-"

"DON'T LEAVE!" I screeched, grabbing him on the wrist. He let loose a grunt and I realize I was squeezing his arm,"S-Sorry!"

"It's...okay," he said between a pained gasp as he nursed his wrist, "I won't leave you alone tonight."

I smiled shakenly and then frowned recalling Collects words.

"Do you see me as a nuisance? Now that I'm back to nor-normal." I mumble under my breath.

Steam looked up, "No Susie, I don't think you're a nuisance, everyone has their quirks, you have yours, and I accept that."

More tears paraded down my cheeks, "Thanks David…"

"No problem," he said as he got up, "Now let's go to bed shall we? School in the morning."

I nodded and pointed to the opposite couch, "Sle-Sleep over there, I doubt you want to sleep on the same couch at the moment."

He walked over to the couch grabbing the blankets and pulling them over his form.

"D-David?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"C-Can you say g-goodnight to me?"

Silence as the heat rushed to my cheeks, "I-Its okay if you don't want to, I m-mean it's pretty c-childish to ask..."

More silence, then a response. "Goodnight Susie…"

I smiled faintly, "Goodnight David," and I closed my eyes for the final time that night.

* * *

 _The Pale Man looked at the wadded up piece of cardboard in his hand as he stirred his cocktail. The cardboard had no address but a single number was imprinted at the bottom. He had to admit, despite his shortcomings Equal pulled through, though the victory was hollow due to the tracking device embedded in the card._

" _Kurogiri."_

 _The black mist looked up, "Yes Tomura?"_

 _"Bring Equal here," said Shigaraki as he reduced the card to ash._

 _"I take it the card was useless then," replied the black fog as he sat down the clean glass, "Shall we punish him?"_

 _Shigaraki shook his head, and looked at the calendar, the Sports Festival was mere days away, and Steamworks was proving to be a bigger nuisance than he anticipated. he needed to ease his nerves somehow._

 _He_ _wrote down the number on a separate sheet of paper and puts it away, then looks at Kurogiri, Tell Equal I have a job for him."_

 _"And if he refuses?" said the Black Mist._

 _"Then tell him it's not a request," growled the Pale Man as he scratched his neck, grinning wildly as he began to contemplate the carnage, "It's time to send them a message."_

* * *

 **And that's it, people! Seems Susie mental state has changed for the worse, or for the better, leave your thoughts in the review section, whether they are good or bad, Until then.**

 **-Restless**


	10. Steam: Let The Games Begin!

**I'm baaaaack! And boy has then been a long time coming! Have been working on this chapter for two months! Had to juggle college work with this and trust me, it's not a joke. Like to thank Jilnachtaugen again for the support and beta reading. Good to know there are good people in the BNH community, but enough about that! Onto the story!**

* * *

 _Arcona looked at his monitor and scratched his chin. He had to admit, he was not impressed. To be greeted in such a manner was banal and customary. Then again, his work always did provide him with unwanted by necessary attention._

 _He inspected the face on the screen, A face lined with scars, Mob scars probably, judging by that American accent. His shady demeanor would probably unsettle the average man._

 _Expect Arcona was anything but average._

 _The doctor stifled a yawn with a clawed hand and looked back at the screen, "I take it that you want something made hmmm? Well I'm on break at the moment, so you have to come back to me in a couple of months." he said as he attempted to turn the monitor off._

 _The face's smile faded slightly the regained posture,"You sure? I was hoping you can be of help with a mutual problem," said the voice._

 _Arcona raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that we have anything in common-"_

" _Not even if it involves Steamworks?"_

 _Arcona stopped, staring intently at the screen, "...What about them?"_

 _The face smiled, "My employers have taken an interest to the detective agency since they landed in Japan. And would like to send a message to the hero community and the U.S. We were hoping you could contribute."_

" _To your little allegiance, I assume." Chuckled the mutant, showing off his pair of fangs._

" _Well, yes," the voice seemed to lose its luster, clearly unnerved by the venom coated teeth, "So are you in?"_

 _Arcona leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "I suppose I could squeeze a project in. So what are you expecting?"_

" _Something that can level a coliseum."_

 _Arcona grinned, "I suppose I can have something created by forty-eight hours," said the madman before leaning in close to the screen, "but first, we have to discuss payment mister-?"_

" _Equal, My associates call me Equal," Said the scarred face._

" _Well here's the thing Equal, Money bares no substance to me, never did really. I always preferred old-fashioned trading."_

 _There was silence on the other side of the screen, then a question, "What do you want?"_

" _That, is a conversation for your employers, seeing as I'm leaving American Soil very soon."_

 _You're leaving? As in coming here?" questioned Equal as he raised an eyebrow._

" _That I am," said the Doctor as he stood up, "I'll send the bomb to specific coordinates in Japan before I leave. Until we meet again, Equal." then his finger went towards the extension cord-_

" _WAIT!"_

 _The doctor stopped._

" _You never told me the coordinates!" shouted the scarred man._

 _Arcona looked at him and smiled, "I'll send them when I'm done with it. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."_

" _But!-"_

 _And the monitor went black as Arcona turned off the screen_

* * *

 **(David [Steam]'s POV)**

 **Chapter Ten: Let The Games Begin!**

"I c-can do this...I-I can do this..."

Collect and I both look at the trembling spider girl whose knees were knocking against one another. Her breathing was strained and heavy, and I can see the telltale signs of nausea taking root in her sickly green cheeks.

Collect looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "It's just U.A Webb. It's not like you haven't been here before..."

This seemed to cause her more distress as she began to tug at her fiery locks of red hair, "Y-You don't understand! What if I'm found out?!" she half whispered, half squeaked.

I put a hand on top of her head, causing her to stiffen, "Deep breaths Susie."

"B-But-"

"Deeep breath," I calmly commanded.

Stopping, she inhaled, then exhaled. She seemed to relax a bit, but not by much. She was still shaking in her boots, or shoes for that matter, "D-David? what if they notice m-my change in be-behavior?"

I looked at her, "They will notice, there's no stopping that."

Her eyes widened, and her shuddering came back with full force.

"But there's no need to worry, seeing that Selina provided a cover for you last night," I explained quickly, causing the spider girls tremors to cease, "I had Selina file medical reports to the school, so if anyone asks, you're simply off your meds due to it being discontinued."

She smiled a shaky smile, "T-Thanks David…"

Collect gagged in the background, but I tried my best to not pay attention, "Your welcome," I said as the school gates open, revealing U.A in its entirety.

We walked through the doors, and as Collect and I parted ways with Webb. He turned to me with a serious expression, "Do you think she'll be alright by herself?"

I nodded, "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't make something out of school regulation. Who knows, maybe she'll get the help she needs from Power Loader."

Collect nodded as we walked in silence, until finally, we made it into to doorway, "Let's just focus on the now, okay Charles?" I said as I opened it greeted with a view of the classroom and it's students.

Aizawa was at his desk, stacking notecards in his hands, "Good, you made it, I was just about to give the grades for the orientation exam."

I raised an eyebrow, "You graded us?"

"I graded the students, seeing that they failed miserably," he elaborated, tired eyes meeting mine. "Stand there so you can give feedback to the classroom."

We obeyed, and stood next to Aizawa. As Collect walked past a faint scent of smoke filled the air. I turned to see Bakugou gripping the table, the frame cracking under his touch. _Well, someone is still reeling from the Orientation Exam. I wonder what Collect said to him that upset him so much.-_

"Ahem," Coughed the homeroom teacher. Pulling me out of my thoughts,"Now that I have your attention, allow these three to give you feedback from last week's exam."

That woke me up,"Three? But Susie's not here-"

Just then the door swung open, revealing the spidergirl. Her overalls and shoes were doused in soot, as smoke trails whisked lazily off her slightly singed hair. I couldn't even see her freckles over her soot covered face. She looked a mess, but judging by that smile, she's never been better.

Aizawa took in her form, and scratched his head, "...If this a bad time then you can come back later-"

She hastily shook her head, allowing soot to cover the floor "N-No, I-Its okay, I'm not busy," she said, stutter still present in her voice.

 _Guess some things simply won't go away…_

"Very well, we'll start with you then. Give a review of Tsuyu's abilities."

I heard Susie give an audible gulp as she looks at Tsuyu, who was staring with a dopey expression.

"Uh, well, um…." she began, trembling slightly under the pressure, then spoke her thoughts, "You have no combat p-prowess whatsoever. Y-you seem the kind to chose fleeing over fighting in any given s-situation. During the fight simulation, your fighting style was flimsy and b-basic. W-When you go into the field, a villain might not, uh, give you that option. So I highly, uh, r-recommend you work on that…"

Tsuyu's eyelids lowered, giving her a more somber look, "Gero…" she croaked, as she sunk lower into the desk.

"Well, that was harsh," said Collect as he looked at Webb, "I think you might have hurt her feelings."

"W-What?" Said Webb as she looked at Tsuyu's crestfallen face, "I d-didn't mean to d-do that! I'm s-sorry! I-It's just that, well..uh, I want you to be better! Y-You never know what m-might happen...and...uh-" her words stalled and stumbled, ending on a cliff note.

"Charles you're next," said Aizawa as he turned his attention to the telepath.

"Bakugou!" said Collect with a smile.

The volatile teen looks up, face curved into a scowl for the telepath, "What wise ass?!"

The grin remained plastered on Charles's face, "The main problem was that you underestimated me! It's true that you have talent, anyone can see that, but it doesn't mean much if you view the world through tinted lens. In order to broaden your horizons, give the world a different outlook like me, and you'll succeed in-"

"Fuck you and your fucking feedback," growled Bakugou. Hatred evident in his voice. Earning a look from Aizawa.

Charles raised an eyebrow but chuckled nonetheless.

"The fuck's so funny?!" Bakugou roared, rising from his seat, Smoke trails making themselves known from his palms.

Charles looks at him, his smile never leaving his face, and says, "A hero without growth isn't much of a hero at all. Whether you win or constantly fail. Think on that when you attend the Sports Festival."

Bakugou's gaze hardened, before sitting down at his desk, "Fucking shitrag…" he mumbled, a tiny explosion leaking from his palm.

Collect said nothing else, simply shrugging at the volatile teen. And turned to me, "Your turn David."

I looked at Todoroki whose eyes remained firm as they met mine, my exam played in my mind since the beginning of class, and now it was pretty apparent what had transpired,"You held back during the exam, why?"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow, "I didn't hold back.-"

"Your fireside, you didn't use it. Why?"

Todoroki's eyes widened then hardened as he inspected me, opting to say nothing of his own accord.

"You don't need to tell me if its personal, but the fact of the matter is that it cost you the exam. I hope your reasons were good enough to throw that away." I sighed as I looked forward, "That all I have to say."

Todoroki looked down at the table, a saddened expression lining his face. Whatever the reason was, bared some scars with it.

"That's enough for today," said Aizawa as he hands me a file. "Send this to the principal's office. Nezu wants to meet you and Susie. Go and see what he wants then come back."

"Yes ," I replied as I left with Susie. Leaving Collect as the classroom prepared for their lesson for the day.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the principal's office, waiting for an answer from the other side.

"Come in~!"

It sounded chipper, carefree even, completely devoid of stress from days of work. I took note of that as Susie and I walked through the door. Meeting the beady eyes of an animal... wearing a suit.

"Woah…" uttered Susie, taking in the sight of the mouse...bear...hybrid...thing. No doubt inspecting the scar on his right eye.

I poked her side, eliciting a small *Eep* and a shiver, "Don't stare, it's rude," I said as I extended a hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Nezdu. Mr. Aizawa said you wanted to see us?"

He shook it, smiling a comforting smile, 'Why yes I did!" He took the file in my hand and ushered us to the couch and a table. He sat down and began to pour tea into three teacups, before handing us each a glass, "I hope you enjoy tea, I myself find it quite relaxing."

I took a sip, it was warm, tangy, sweet, and warming to the core. Steam trails whisked lazily off my body as I consumed it in its entirety, giving a satisfying "ahhh" in satisfaction,"This is pretty good! What is it?"

"Spring Leaf Tea," said the principal as he sipped his teacup, "Great for relaxing those with anxiety issues."

I took notice of what he said, and looked at Susie, she seemed much more relaxed, her eyes were steady, and so was her breathing. She made eye contact with me and blushed a faint red, before returning to her attention to her teacup.

I shrugged and returned my attention to Nezu, "So what do you want to speak to us about?"

"Oh! Almost slipped my mind!" He picked up the file and began to pull out the documents, Laying them on the table for us to inspect.

Nezu took a sip from his tea, "When I heard that American exchange students were coming here to U.A I couldn't help but do some digging! To think one of our students owns a detective agency!"

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, it's not much, but it's what we have."

Nezu nodded then sighed, "It's a shame that you can't attend the festival, it would've been quite the sight."

I nervously chuckled, "I'm sure it would, but judging how our orientation exam went, it necessarily wouldn't be fair."

"I suppose," said the Principal as he looked at the clock, "Look at the time! Don't you have to go back to class?'

Realization hit me that we were talking rather lengthy. I got up and bowed, "Thank you for the tea , but we have to get going."

He smiled, "It was nice meeting you two. if you ever need anything, just stop by and ask me, I'll be sure to accommodate ."

I followed his eyes and noticed he wasn't looking at me when he said this, but at Susie, "T-Th-Thanks. I-I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she said all but too quickly, before getting up and scurrying for the door, leaving me in the room with Nezu.

"...Did I say something wrong?" Commented Nezu as he took another sip from his teacup.

I sighed under my breath,"No its just… its been a rough couple days for Sue, but we're helping her pull through," I said before walking to the door, "We'll talk again, maybe after the festival?"

He smiled, "I sure hope so! Until then David!"

I nodded and shut the door behind me.

* * *

I found Susie staring at a vending machine, most notably the rows upon rows of chocolate that seemed to be asking to be purchased.

Not giving myself away, I walked up behind her, watching as she attempted to fish out a dollar from her wallet, and sulked when she realized it was empty.

"Susie."

She let loose an *eep*, and turned to face me, her cheeks scarlet red, trembling under my soft gaze, "I-It's not what it looks like! I-I'm just in-inspecting their wares. That's all! I wa-wasn't going to buy one, honest!"

I raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Then why do you have your wallet out?"

She froze and audibly gulped, "That's because, well um…"

I inwardly sighed, _She's been under alot a stress lately...best to give her something to brighten her mood._

"Susie, Do you want a Hersheys?"

Her eyes went wide, and she gave a small nod, "Y-yes, please," her voice in a whisper.

I inserted a dollar into the machine, and after pressing in a combination. The chocolate drop into the retrieval bin.

Picking it up, I handed it to Susie, who clutched it to her chest, "T-thanks," she managed as she slipped the bar into her pocket, "L-Let's get back to class, I'm s-sure is waiting fo-for us."

I nodded and we proceeded to walk down the hallway, "So Susie, How's is the Power Loader internship going?"

She shrugged, "I-It's going okay, M-Mei and I made a body scanner to check f-for internal wounds, like internal he-hemorrhaging and b-broken bones. It still in the beta stages though."

I smiled down at her, "That's great Susie! I'm sure that it would help a lot of people."

Her ears reddened at my praise and shook her head, "It wasn't m-much, just an eq-equation in my head that needed sc-scratching."

I raised an eyebrow, _So her urges have come back... It's to be expected, candy and her work were her only escape in that hellhole of a cellar._

"Well, as long as you enjoy yourself that's what matters. Just don't go overboard with your creations, alright?"

"I pr-promise," She said as she looked from me to the hallway, only to stop dead in her tracks. She grabbed ahold of me and hid behind my back, crushing my wrists with her tiny hands.

"Gah! Jesus Webb! I can feel my bones crack!"

"B-But Sk-Skeleton!" she whimpered. Pointing in front of me.

A weak chuckle could be heard as I looked forward, and met the eyes of a gaunt man. He was the same person that I ran into last week. His eyes holding the same intensity they seem to emit.

I pried Susie off my back, "Susie, stop being rude. That's not how you greet people-"

A soft chuckle spilled from the lips of the gaunt man, "It's alright lad, She meant no harm."

Susie seemed to relax at his words, "T-Thank you Mr.-"

"Toshinori Yagi my dear," he said as he extended a bony hand towards the spidergirl, "A pleasure to meet you."

Susie looked at me then back at Yagi, before hesitantly taking the bony man's hand, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you too. My, uh, n-name's Susie."

Toshinori smiled, "Susie, what a nice name."

The tips of Susie's ears turned a faint pink, T-Thanks, she said withdrawing from his hand. She quickly pointed to me, "and this is David, m-my fr-friend."

Shallow eyes looked at her to me, and I extended a hand his way, which he took in a firm grasp, "It's a pleasure to meet you, what is it that you do around here?"

He seemed to freeze at the harmless question, before quickly regaining his train of thought, "Oh! Well, I handle the events and financial papers that circulate through here. So nothing short of paperwork."

"Paperwork isn't all bad," I said as I looked at my watch the long hand on the twelve, "It was nice to meet you but we gotta get going, will probably scold us for taking too long.

Toshinori nodded and smiled. Or at least I think it was a smile, "Until we meet again David, and Susie." before taking a turn left into the neighboring hallway.

"H-He seemed n-nice," said Susie as we walked back to Aizawa's class.

I nodded my head, the preverbal gears in my head running.

"I-Is something wrong?" asked Susie as she looked up at me.

I shook my head,"It's nothing, just a feeling of Deja Vu, is all," I said as I stepped back into reality, "Let's get back and pray that Charles hasn't turned one of the students to a drooling vegetable."

She nodded as she walked ahead. As I watched her leave, I tried to shove the gnawing feeling to the back of my skull. I can't help but feel that I have seen him before, but I had no idea where.

Shrugging it off, I caught up to Susie just in time to make it back to class.

* * *

"Remember to train for the festival," said Aizawa as he sipped the mug of coffee, "There will be onlookers who will offer mentorships for those they have interest in, so be ready."

I looked at the classrooms varying faces. some were giddy while others were definitely nervous. Wouldn't blame them if they were. This event will be televised around the world.

"See you here at six tomorrow," Aizawa concluded as he took another sip from his coffee.

And we left for the door. Susie was waiting for us in the front, munching on her bar of chocolate.

"Enjoying yourself?" Said Collect as he grinned wildly at her, before opening the door to the front seat of the car.

Her cheeks turned a sharp pink, opting to say nothing as she entered the backseat, Taking small nibbles from the Hershey's Bar.

Collect shrugged and turned to me, "You know she can't have sweets. Then again, I always do enjoy her sugar highs."

I sighed as I started the engine, listening to it roar to life, "Yeah well, if she a tad hyperactive, I'll handle it." I stepped on the gas to set myself upon the neighboring street, "So did you get anything on Izuku while we were gone? Anything that should make us worry?"

Collects grin slightly faltered, and turned his attention from me to the road.

 _Uh-Oh_

"Charles, what did you do?"

He looked at me with his hands raised, "I didn't do anything I swear! It's what I wasn't able to do."

"W-what weren't you a-able to do?" said Susie as she looked up from the backseat.

Collect sighed, "I couldn't read his thoughts."

I pulled over into our parking lot, This was news, big news,"What do you mean you can't read his thoughts?"

"I tried to give myself a peek during a boring lecture But it was like hitting a steel wall filled with spikes! Gave me a literal headache. Trust me when I say I'm not trying that again."

"So his mind is fortified," I said as we walked out of the car and into Steamworks.

"I can break through a fortified mind, but his was...intimidating, it was like nine of them working in tandem with each other, He shuddered slightly, eyes leaving my viewpoint.

I walked to the fridge and pulled out some soda pop and handed it to Collect, "Try not to think too much on it," I said as I pop my own can of Cola, "For now get some rest. We have the festival to think about."

He nodded, and walked into the hallway, "I'm going to check in with Doc to see Millie before I hit the sack, see you tomorrow."

I nodded and looked at Susie, who was licking the melted chocolate from her fingertips.

"Webb."

She looked up at me, "Y-Yes?"

"Be sure to lock up when you go to bed tonight," I said as I walked upstairs, inferring that the spider girl will be up working most of the night.

"W-Wait..." she whispered

I stopped and looked at her, "Yes Webb?"

"I uh, sent Equal's memory transcript to your computer to review, So when you have the time, maybe we can uh, look at it together?"

I nodded, "That would be best, we still don't know who captured Selina in the first place. So a review is needed so I can get to work on a case file." I said as I walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "But for now, don't worry about it. Just enjoy the festival tomorrow, and we'll worry about Selina's kidnapper later."

I let go and proceeded to walk back up the stairs, "See you in the morning Susie."

"Y-yeah, S-see you." she stuttered.

I gave her a reassuring nod and proceeded to bed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Elsewhere…..**_

"Have you done what Tomura has asked?" Said Kurogiri as he wiped the counter with a spotless cloth rag.

Equal nodded, and stirred more of the bitter cocktail, it was a pain in the ass, but the doctor kept his word. The satchel charges were set, primed and ready to go. But everything comes with a catch.

"How much was it?" The Black Mist asked, eyeing the recruiter curiously.

"He didn't want money, if that's what you're wondering," Equal said as he downed the cocktail, "He wanted to meet Tomura."

"I see," said Kurogiri as he opened a bottle of Sake "So, when does he arrive?-"

"How about now?" Said a smooth Irish accent.

They both turned and spotted the doctor sitting down at a table, helping himself to a drink of his own.

Equal stood mouth agape, "When did you?-"

"You shouldn't leave the doors unlocked at night, accidents happen," Said Arcona as he took another sip from his alcoholic beverage, "That and any good businessman keeps track of his merchandise."

Kurogiri looked at Equal, then at Arcona, "I take it you're here to see Tomura? I'll retrieve him," and the mist sunk into the floor, and rose again with a pale man in tow.

"This better be important Kurogiri! I was in the middle of a boss!" Roared Shigaraki.

"Ahem."

The pale man turned and faced the Doctor, and his posture relaxed slightly, "Who's that?"

The doctor stood up, "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Shane Arcona! I'm the one who sent the merchandise to your-" He looked around,- " _Fine_ establishment"

Shigaraki scratched his neck, "So Equal pulled through for once?" he looked at the former drug dealer turned recruiter, "And here I thought that I'd have to kill him."

Equal nervously chuckled, then stopped when Tomura's eyes rested upon him. "So what do you want?" asked Tomura, turning his attention towards Arcona.

Arcona smiled,"What I want is simple, they have something of mine in which I'd like back, and you have the capability to do that," He took out a card and placed it on the table, "Here's my number if you are in need of my services again. A pleasure doing business with you," and the doctor left, Taking the bottle of Sake with him.

"...I hate him," said Shigaraki as he lightly scratched his neck.

"You hate everyone Shigaraki," said Kurogiri, "But we need allies if we want to eliminate All-Might, and be rid of Steamworks."

"Steamworks," growled the Pale Man as both hands went to his neck, "The only reason I'm going after them because Sensei demanded it, saying they are the precursor to the main event. But they have proven to be more than a pain in the ass then I expected." he began to claw at his neck in haste speed, Those bastards! Those fucking bastards!-"

"Trust me, I want nothing more than to watch those sons of bitches burn..." said Equal out loud through gritted teeth, earning a look from Tomura. "And we'll be killing multiple birds with one stone tomorrow. I dare say that this game we have been playing has just begun."

"...Yes," muttered Shigaraki. He looked at the mobster, and grinned, "Let the games begin."

* * *

 **And that's it folks. The next chapter is the official start of the Sports Festival Arc! Hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review of anything I can change or add something to fill plot holes. I may also answer any questions you may have so far! Until then!**

 **-Restless..**.


End file.
